


Later regrets

by Jessiebulby



Series: Better late than never - Klance fanfic series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiebulby/pseuds/Jessiebulby
Summary: Lance and Keith have been dating for a while. Still affected by what happened on Neorya, they now have to deal with other problems that come their way. With Shiro's return, Keith's commitment to the BOM and Lotor's scheme, how will they maintain their relationship intact? How will they protect each other?Note: Read the first part of this series before if you want to completely understand the story!





	1. Return of a leader

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> I'm back! (still hasn't finished my finals and not doing so good with my health right now, but writing keeps me alive...) 
> 
> So here's the first chapter of the sequel of the happy ending of my first fic : Is it too late? 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks!!

“Keith! No! Leave him alone!” Lance yelled finally reaching the room he heard Keith’s scream of agony resounded from. There were Galras looming over the hurting paladin. Lance ran to them shooting at them with rage. They blocked his shots with their shields, looking amused as they backed away from the boy on the ground. Lance was so furious. He wanted to make them pay for hurting the boy he loved so much. They exited the room, leaving Keith and Lance without much of a fight, which was definitely strange, but Lance couldn’t really care at the moment. He ran to Keith and took the boy into his lap. With one hand, Lance pushed away strands of hair on the half-Galra’s beautiful face. Pain was all over his features. And Lance was so afraid. What had they done to him?

“Keith? Keith, can you hear me?” Lance asked. He was met with whimpers of pain. “Come on, baby… Just… Just look at me,” Lance begged him. 

Keith answered by opening his eyelids slightly and stuttered, “Lance… Run.” 

 

—

 

[2 Months Ago]

Lance and Keith were going back to Lance’s room after their usual evening training session. 

“Oh, come on, I’m sure I would have kicked your ass way more often if you weren’t so distracting!” Lance complained. 

“Don’t put the blame on me! I’m just stronger, you know it,” Keith said. 

“Yeah, because you’re half-alien!” Lance replied. 

“Say whatever you want, you still think my half-alien strength is sexy,” Keith said.

Lance turned his embarrassed gaze away. He had told him, a few quintents ago, something that could be interpreted this way. OK, no, Lance had totally admitted that Keith’s alien strength was super sexy. 

“True, but unfair.”

After they had both taken their shower, they lied in bed, facing each other. They were having some well-deserved couple time. That was Lance’s favourite moment of the day. They had been doing this for a while. They still didn’t take showers together though, but they were getting more comfortable, intimately speaking. Their first date on Earth, a couple of weeks ago, had been awesome, and they had kissed for the first time. When Lance thought about it, he still felt his cheeks get hot. It was weird, because since they started dating, he had been falling more and more for the other teenager. The thing was, it was Lance and Keith’s first official relationship. Yeah, Lance had had “experience” flirting and stuff, but nothing really serious, nothing that felt so good as being with Keith. Since Neorya, Keith had been really affectionate toward Lance, it was weird for the both of them, but they also liked it. Lance imagined that almost losing him had scared Keith a lot. He didn’t mind Keith being a little clingy. It was funny, because sometimes he tried to hide it, and he was really bad at it. He acted all distant or edgy but still held Lance’s hand or hug him from behind.

“… and Hunk was barfing everywhere! Iverson was so mad and Pidge had that look of shame, you know.” Lance was talking about one of the Garrison’s trio adventure. Keith was listening to Lance with a smile, amused by the memory. 

“I would’ve liked to know you then,” Keith said. 

“Well, I would have liked it too, but I’m happy with how things went since then,” Lance admitted. “Even Neorya…”

Keith was hiding how bad the whole Neorya thing still affected him. He was often woken up by nightmares and had to cuddle Lance to calm his panic. The Cuban boy had to murmur reassurances to help him fall back asleep. Lance knew he was the cause of Keith’s nightmares. It was always the same, he would relive Lance’s capture or death almost every night. Keith was also pushing himself as the leader of Voltron. He didn’t take as many risks anymore, but he was participating in planning missions and diplomatic meetings. He acted with more maturity. But Lance didn’t really like this side of Keith, because it was Keith’s way of punishing himself for what happened on Neorya and for the promises he hadn’t been able to keep. Keith would never admit it, but Lance was more and more able to read the other boy since they got more intimate. Keith was definitely overworking himself, even if it was not so dramatic for the time being. The boy he loved had started to increase his training time with the Blades. He was taking more and more missions with them. Lance thought that, as long as Keith was there as Voltron’s leader and as his boyfriend, everything wasn’t so bad that he should be worried. It certainly was just a phase. Keith would get over it and everything would get back to normal, right? 

Lance felt Keith’s hand brush against his hip, make its way under his t-shirt and caress his scar. It made goosebumps appear all over his body. Lance smiled, flustered, and looked at Keith. But the other boy had sad eyes fixed on his hand touching Lance’s scar. 

“Are you OK?” Lance asked, concerned. 

Keith’s eyes went straight to his, and then, in a sudden movement, Keith was kissing Lance with passion. Lance let him do, forgetting his question. His heartbeat was increasing steadily as their kiss got more and more wistful. The hand which was caressing Lance’s hip suddenly grabbed it and brought him closer to the half-Galra. They were cuddling before, so they were already pretty close, but now it was almost as if they could fuse, their bodies were all over the other. Things were quickly getting hot, but Lance didn’t mind. Yeah, well, they were teenagers, and, you know… hormones! 

Then, as Lance was starting to get really excited, Keith suddenly moved away from him and got up. Lance stayed there a few ticks, lying on the bed, confused. Keith had a scowl on his face. He grabbed Lance’s jacket and left. Lance was now super angry. “You can’t be real!” he yelled furiously as he also got up and followed his “supposed” boyfriend. He was offended, they were having some serious hot moment there. And Keith had just left, like they weren’t about to get even more intimate. Lance would have been totally understanding if the other teenager had just said he wasn’t ready to do more or had explained why he had backed away so suddenly, but no, the guy just had to leave Lance behind, confused and still a bit aroused. 

“What was that?” Lance asked, trying to catch up with Keith without having to run to him. 

“It’s the Black Lion…” Keith started

“What? The black lion? I don’t understand,” Lance replied.  
Keith continued walking without explaining anything else and that really didn’t help Lance’s mood. Lance really wanted to be angry, make a scene or something, but things had changed. So, he exhaled deeply, took a few bigger strides to reach Keith and gently grabbed his wrist to stop him from walking away. Keith stopped and half-turned to Lance, looking at the ground, seeming confused as well. Then, one of the lions, certainly Black, roared. 

And then Lance felt it too. 

“Shiro,” Lance said with wide eyes. 

 

—

 

[Later that night]

“Is he gonna be alright?” Keith asked to Coran, concerned. 

“Yes, he is. A little time in the healing pod, a bit of rest and some space goo will do the trick,” the Altean man reassured him. 

“Isn’t it strange that the Black lion just kinda found him out of nowhere? I mean, Keith and Pidge had been searching for him almost nonstop for the past months, and couldn’t find him,” Hunk pointed out. 

“We’ll talk to him when he wakes up and figure this out then,” Allura said. “Now, you should all go to sleep, it’s getting late.” 

They all agreed to do so and separated, but Keith stayed with Coran to have a more detailed description of Shiro’s condition. Lance wanted to stay by his side, but he knew it wouldn’t change anything for now. So, he followed Pidge who was heading to the kitchen where she was installed with her computer. He wanted a cup of hot milk before bed. 

“So, how’s your work going, Pidge?” Lance asked. 

“Actually, can I tell you something?” Pidge said as she started tapping on her keypad. 

“Yeah, always, Pidgey. What is it?” 

“OK, so you remember I was working on deciphering the data we got on the mission before Neorya, right? Well, I succeeded just before we went to Earth. There wasn’t as much info as I thought there would be, but there were things…” she explained. 

“Things?” Lance asked. Pidge seemed to have mixed feelings toward what she had found. “Did you tell Keith?”

“Yeah, we were supposed to get back to looking for Shiro after your date on Earth, but you know how busy he’s been and he’s already overworking himself. So, I continued to gather data by myself during missions. And a couple of quintents ago, I found this…” Pidge turned her computer screen to Lance. 

He looked at it with disbelieving eyes. “Is that Shiro?” he asked. 

It was Shiro looking to be in really bad shape and strapped to a sort of examination table. He was unconscious and the room Shiro was in had a Galra vibe.

“Yes, it seems to be him. The video has been taken about a week ago. But this is not what’s bothering me so much, because there’s still a possibility that Shiro escaped since then. No, this is what doesn’t seem right to me…” She changed the picture on the screen. This one wasn’t as clear as the last one. It was taken from a corridor camera. There seemed to be a room across from it at the end of the corridor, but it was difficult to distinguish because most of the entrance was hidden behind the corner of the corridor and there wasn’t much light coming from it. But Lance could see Shiro’s silhouette and white hair in it. 

“This was taken at the same time and date… in a completely different part of the ship, based on the info put on the video it’s from,” she explained. 

“Maybe it’s just an error with the info,” Lance said. 

“Yeah, or…” 

“Or?” Lance asked, curious. 

“I don’t know, I’m keeping my mind open to all possibilities right now. But, I mean, that’s really weird. Could you, like, not telling the others for now? I don’t want to spoil Shiro’s come back because of something that might not even be a problem,” she said. 

“It’ll be hard, especially with Keith, but you can count on me, Pidgey,” he replied. 

“Thanks Lance,” she said. 

“No problem! Oh, by the way, have you found anything on your brother?” he asked. 

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. 

“Yes! I found a nano-thermite titanium-boron dealer, the only one in this quadrant, so once Shiro’s come back has passed a bit, I’ll go look for my brother,” she explained happily. 

“That’s awesome Pidge!” Lance said as happy as her. 

“Yeah… I feel like I’m so close to him now. I can’t wait to see him again. And, you, have you had any other… ‘episode’?” she asked, smile falling and eyes concerned. 

“No,” he answered. “Coran says he thinks it’ll go away with time.” 

“Yeah, well, if anything happens, you can talk to me. Just… be careful, OK?” she added. 

“OK, Pidgey! Don’t go to bed too late. I’m going to bed now. Good night,” he said, leaving the kitchen with his cup of hot milk. 

Since Lance came back to life, he had had these strange episodes where he just blacked out or lost consciousness. The first time it had happened, Keith and him were training and Lance was about to counter one of Keith’s attack when he felt some kind of tug on his consciousness. When he opened his eyes again, Keith was running with him in his hands to the med bay. Lance felt bad that he had involuntarily worried Keith so much. Coran had run a bunch of exams, but could find nothing. Lance didn’t feel bad either, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It happened again a few days later, but he didn’t lose consciousness that time, he just felt the tug and fell to the ground. He was in the shower at that time and Keith came running without thinking. He had been so embarrassed. What he didn’t tell the others was that the tug he felt didn’t go away since then. It was just there. It was not too annoying, but still that seemed like something he should maybe talk to Coran about. The problem was, Lance felt bad for always being taken care of and pampered by the others. He wanted to appear strong and independent. Even before Neorya, he had insecurities and felt that he was bringing the team down somehow. Now, it was way worse. He felt like the youngest sibling again, like the fragile one you can’t bring anywhere because you have to protect him. He wasn’t the youngest or the smallest of their space family. And he sure didn’t want to be treated like one. He wanted to show them that he was as much worthy and capable of being a paladin as the others. That he was the one protecting them and the people they saved. He was not weak. 

So, yeah, these episodes and the tugging were a problem, but he could live with it, that’s why he didn’t tell them all the truth. Especially, because Keith was really protective of his boyfriend and happened to be the leader now, so, if he knew, Lance would be confined to his room and excluded from missions and stuff. Not happening. 

No, Lance was fine and everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about…

He hoped he wouldn’t regret it later though.


	2. Chapter 2 - Careless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> Here's a Shallura chapter. It took me a while to write it, because I didn't know how to illustrate Allura and Shiro's dynamic and the beorgenning love between them. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it even if I'm not totally satisfied. 
> 
> Expect a lot of Klangst coming soon! 
> 
> Thanks!

[3 Months Before Shiro’s Return]

 

_“Allura?” Shiro asked, entering the bridge._

_She got up automatically, replaced her night dress and looked at him with a surprised look, not expecting to be caught on the bridge this late._

_“Yes? What is it Shiro?” she asked._

_“I’m bringing you some hot milk, I know you love it before going to bed,” he said with a gentle smile, coming close to her. She sat back down and took the welcome drink. He sat beside her._

_“You should be sleeping right now,” he said._

_“I know… I’m sorry, I couldn’t fall asleep,” she replied taking a sip of the warm drink. It was creamy and comforting in some way._

_“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked._

_She sighted deeply and smiled, deciding to share her thoughts. Maybe it would help her relax a bit._

_“We’re close to the end, Shiro. We could win this war and be done with the Galra Empire. It makes me really nervous. I always have trouble sleeping when important events are coming,” she admitted._

_She turned to him and looked directly into his eyes. They were so caring. She liked them, they somehow made her remember her father. When she was young, she used to dream about finding a man with the same caring eyes as her father. Someone who would be a good husband and a good father. She felt herself blush a little at the memory, and turned her gaze away._

_“How about you? Why are you not sleeping?” she asked, taking another sip of her warm milk._

_“I wanted to make sure you were alright before I went to bed,” he answered._

_“Thank you, Shiro, I appreciate that,” she said._

_“That’s the least I can do,” he replied._

_“Shiro, tell me more about yourself, would you?” she asked. “Maybe talking about something else than this war would help me relax,” she added._

_“Well, if you really want to know… On Earth, I was an only child. My parents were really nice, they always encouraged me to do the best I could. I was at the top of my class at the Garrison, where I studied to become an astronaut. That’s where I met Keith, he was my pupil. Then, I got picked to be on the Kerberos mission. I was with Pidge’s father and brother on the mission, as I already told you. It was a great experience. But then we got captured by the Galra and you know the rest,” he explained briefly._

_“Well, that’s a really surface view of your life,” she said. “When the others talk about Earth they elaborate more on what they liked or disliked, what they missed or what they experienced there. But you don’t talk about it like you have any attachment to your home planet. Is it that you didn’t like it there?” she asked, curious and a little concerned._

_“Oh, no it’s just… I like it in space. I like being the leader of Voltron and fighting alongside you and Coran. I feel like…”_

_“Like this was meant to be?” Allura continued._

_“Yes, exactly,” he said, looking into her eyes with a small smile._

_“I’m happy I get to fight this war with you too, Shiro,” she said. “May… May I ask you a question? It isn’t about Earth.”_

_“Sure, Allura,” he said._

_“You remember when you saved me from Zarkon? We never talked about it since then. I know it’s been a long time, but… Why did you come to my help even though it was the most dangerous thing you could have possibly done? It’s not in your character to allow so many risks to be taken,” she asked._

_He seemed not to have expected this question. He looked away, embarrassed._

_“I… owed it to you? Thanks to you, I can fight the Galra. You also gave us a home. And you sacrificed yourself for me. I supposed it touched me. No one had ever done something like that for me. So, I guess saving you and making sure you were safe really became my top priority, and it’ll surely always be this way,” he explained, embarrassed of his own words, but still very honest._

_Allura couldn’t help the look of surprise and affection on her face. She then smiled, lean down and kissed him on the cheek before getting up. He turned to her, wide-eyed, a hand on the cheek she had just kissed._

_“Thank you, Shiro, for telling me all this. I feel better now,” she said._

_“I-it was nothing,” he stuttered with a gentle smile and a little blush over his scar._

_“Good night,” she added before leaving._

_“Good night, Allura,” he replied._

_She couldn’t believe she had done that. She had just kissed him on the cheek. Maybe she had made a mistake? They were in the middle of a war. Were they even allowed to share such intimacy. But she couldn’t help the lovely feeling that she had just felt talking to him. She remembered her late family, she remembered how even in war they still allowed themselves to be loved and to love. Things had changed, but maybe she could get back to that, maybe she could allow her heart to open up and welcome love again. Yes, she cared a lot about the other paladins and Coran, they were her new family, but she still maintained some sort of wall around her heart to protect it from any more pain than she already experienced. Still, Shiro happened to have charmed her in many ways. She now thought that maybe it was time she let someone pass those walls she had established._

 

_—_

Something bothered Allura. Shiro had been up and practically back to normal for about a week and a half. However, they hadn’t had much time to talk since then. Her new role as the pink paladin kept her really busy, because she also had the whole castle to take care of with Coran. The paladins could only do a little of the needed maintenance with their small knowledge of the Altean ship. They also had their forces. Pidge was getting really good with all the technological elements, Hunk had a knack with the mechanical engineering part of the ship and Lance was the best when it came to basic cleaning chores. Oh, and Keith was like Allura’s assistant. Since he became the leader of the paladins, he often spent time with Allura planning and improving his diplomatic skills with her. Lately, the half-Galra had been away often. He was getting battle experience with the Blade. She thought it was a good idea to let him go with them at first, but now she regretted allowing it a bit. She could see the boy being more and more tired and his missions with the Blade becoming more and more dangerous and long. The problem was that she didn’t know how to talk to him about it. At one point, Keith had noticed that he was crossing a line. He had asked Allura and Coran, the only ones knowing of the dangerous mission he had just come back from, not to tell the others. They had hesitated, but agreed on the condition that he would leave the Blade and go back to simply being the black paladin soon. Keith had turned away missions offers from the Blade for the first few days of Shiro’s return, however, now, it was worse than before. She didn’t know what to do as their guide in this war.

 

As she was thinking about all this deeply, she entered the bridge and found Shiro seated in front of the big windows of the castle. He was bent a little, hands on his temples. Allura approached him.

 

“Are you still not feeling well, Shiro?” she asked, concerned.

 

He looked up with a gentle smile, as if he was trying to reassure her, but she saw the pain in his eyes. She sat beside him.

 

“I still have this persistent headache,” he admitted. “The medication Coran gave me doesn’t work.”

 

“Do you mind…?” she asked, showing her hands.

 

He looked at her, curious, and nodded. She placed her cold hands on his temples. He exhaled deeply.

 

“My hands are often really cold, I don’t know the reason why. Does it help?” she asked.

 

“Yes, thanks, Princess,” he said with a small smile.

 

“You haven’t called me by my title in a while,” she pointed out.

 

“Oh… I guess you’re right,” he said.

 

“I prefer you call me simply by my name, I think… I think that’s a given now.”

 

“If you wish… Allura,” he said.

 

And that’s when she noticed something strange. Something amiss with his character. It was not something that could have been changed easily in him. It was the caring in his eyes. It wasn’t there anymore. No one could have noticed except her or maybe Keith, because this was something only someone close enough to him could have seen. Not that she considered herself really close to him, but her heart had been somewhat.  

 

“Shiro, do you remember our discussion on the bridge before the big battle against Zarkon?” she asked.

 

“Yes, I remember. What about it?” he asked back.

 

“So, you remember me kissing your cheek?” she said.

 

“Yes, I remember that too,” he replied with a small blush.

 

“Well… I’m happy to have you back,” she then said, putting a gentle kiss on his cheek again.

 

She backed away and looked into his eyes, then got up to leave.

 

“Wait, Allura,” he said reaching for her wrist, but she was out of reach now.

 

He didn’t run after her and she didn’t turn back, leaving him there, like the first time she had kissed him on the cheek. This time though, she left with sadness in her eyes. She had to talk with the others, something had changed Shiro in his core. He looked the same, he resembled the Shiro they knew so well, and yet it wasn’t him anymore. Maybe she was just sad that the caring light she came to like in Shiro’s eyes wasn’t there anymore. Or maybe she really had something to be concerned about.

 

She went to the kitchen, where she knew she would meet at least Pidge who was working on something on her computer. What she was working on seemed really complex, because it kept her busy most of the time. When Allura entered, she was surprised to find Lance there with the green paladin, bent over her computer looking at what she was doing.

 

“Hi, Princess! How are you doing?” Lance asked happily, straightening up.

 

“I’m good, thanks Lance,” she answered. “What are you two doing?”

 

“Decoding data,” Pidge answered.

 

“Lance, too? That’s new,” Allura pointed out.

 

“Yeah, I have nothing to do right now, so I was spending some quality time with my space little sister,” he explained.

 

“May I ask what you are working on Pidge?” Allura requested.

 

“It’s… It’s, hum, Galra data as usual. Nothing specific,” Pidge replied.

 

There was a long silence. Pidge had cut the conversation straight. It wasn’t in her habits to do something like this when she was working on something that demanded so much of her time. She was usually excited to share her findings and even the difficulties she would come across.

 

“Where is Hunk?” Allura asked after a moment.

 

“He’s helping Coran with something… You know, mechanics with Coranic,” Lance answered. “Why do you ask?”  

 

“Actually, I needed to talk to you about something that’s bothering me a bit,” she started. “I know Shiro has been through a lot lately, but I noticed something strange, and it worries me.”

 

“What do you mean?” Pidge asked, turning her attention entirely to the Altean.

 

“It might just be me, but it is as if he is not the same anymore. I don’t know what the Galra did to him, but they must have done something terrible. I wanted to have your opinion on the matter.”

 

Lance and Pidge shared a look and silently agreed to tell her everything. They hadn’t noticed anything unusual with Shiro yet, except him being a little more serious, but now that Allura had told them her concerns, they had real reason to continue working on finding what happened exactly to the black paladin.

 

Allura was a little angry at first that they hadn’t shared the information they had and the strange images Pidge had gotten from the Galras with her sooner, but she was also relieved to know that she wasn’t alone worrying about Shiro.

 

They agreed to inform the others as soon as they could, Keith included, and to continue searching for clues amongst the undeciphered data Pidge still had.

 

“Hey, I’ve been thinking about something… Could it be a clone?” Lance asked suddenly.

 

“A clone? Is it possible, Allura?” Pidge said.

 

“A clone as perfect as this, with his memories as well… I mean it was studied by the Alteans, but they never obtained such results. However, ten thousand years have passed since then and the Galras work with quintessence now, so I guess we could consider it a possibility, yes,” she answered, feeling a little fearful at the idea. If it wasn’t the real Shiro, then where was he?

 

Surely, they would know sooner or later.

 

Hopefully sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/prettygoo-d


	3. Chapter 3 - Sleeping Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> Here is a Klancy chapter. Keith spends too much time with the Blade and poor Lance is left pinning for him. Things get worse from there! 
> 
> Okay so, I realised that this entire sequel is really difficult to right, because I'm kinda trying to make it fit in with the canon by rewriting parts of it. Sometimes, it looks like I'm skipping parts in my story or passing through some things really quickly, well it's because in don't want to write things you already saw in the canon.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter anyway. 
> 
> It's Lance centric. Next one will be Keith centric and the one after that will be Lance again (a lot of langst in this one because why not!!).
> 
> Thanks!!

 

 

[Two Quintents Ago]

 

_Lance woke up to the sound of the door of his room opening. He saw Keith sneak in, already in his pajamas and holding a small light in his hand._

_“You missed our training…” Lance complained, too sleepy to really be angry at him._

_“Sorry. Something happened and I couldn’t get back earlier. I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Keith told him._

_Lance turned his back to Keith. The half-Galra sat in the bed with a deep sight. He passed his hand through Lance’s hair._

_“I pinky promise?” he tried._

_“You better keep your pinky promise, Mullet,” Lance said turning back to face the other boy._

_Then he saw Keith’s state in the small light. The boy had a big bruise on the left side of his face and a cut on his bottom lip. Lance sat up in his bed automatically and gently grabbed the sides of his face. He turned it to the right a little to better see the extent of the damage. Lance looked at Keith with concern in his eyes._

_“What happened? Are you OK?” Lance asked._

_“Yes, it’s just a bruise…” Keith said, putting his hand on Lance’s and leaning into the touch._

_“And a split lip!” Lance said. “Keith… You can’t do this anymore.”_

_“It’s only for a while. We’re onto something there. Once we’re done with this, I’ll leave them and come back to being only a paladin,” Keith reassured him._

_“I don’t want you to get hurt like this, and I can’t watch your back when you're working with the Blade,” Lance replied, not buying Keith’s reassurances at all._

_“Lance, I’m fine,” Keith said simply leaning down to kiss the Cuban teenager._

_Once their lips touched, Lance couldn’t continue their argument. He was craving the other boy’s touch and attention. Keith gently pushed Lance down on the bed and placed himself on top of the other boy. Then Keith put small kisses along Lance’s jaw and on his neck._

_“Keith…” Lance said with a hitching breath._

_This… was hot, and Lance really liked it, he couldn’t deny it. But he was still worried. Keith was too reckless and the Blades were known to be suicidal. He hadn’t had any proof that Keith could really be in danger with the Blade, but now Lance was scared. ‘Victory or death’ was the Galra way, his boyfriend was half-Galra. Now he was hanging out with his new Galra friends and that, in Lance’s head, was a bad idea. It might have been a good idea to get battle experience, but now Keith was hurt and Lance could see that the Blades might have a bad influence on their small recruit._

_Keith backed away a little._

_“I’m sorry. I love you, Lance,” he said lying down on him, clearly only to cuddle._

_“I love you too, Mullet. We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Now get some sleep, you look like a mess,” he told him simply putting his arms around his lover in a comforting way. Keith smiled, thankful, and his head dropped to Lance’s chest. He was out in seconds. Lance was still worried and didn’t sleep well that night. When he woke up, the other boy was already gone. That made his chest feel somewhat empty._

 

 

—

 

 

Lance was standing in the middle of the training deck, angry. Keith had missed three days of practice now. The first night, he had arrived late from a mission and joined Lance in bed past midnight. Last night, he just didn’t come back from his mission. At least, Keith had called early the next day to tell the team that he was alright and that something happened and he would be back later. Lance expected him to be there at least for their training, but after having waited 30 minutes for him, he gave up. He sighted, anger changing for sadness. He would have to talk to him seriously, not only a midnight chatter. Keith needed to let go of the Blade. It was keeping him so busy now that it interfered with his role as Black’s pilot and now also with his couple. Lance and the half-Galra were together, yet Keith didn’t even have time to spend with him anymore. The only free time he had, he used it to talk to Shiro and ensure he was doing well. Lance definitely preferred clingy-Keith than wannabe-Galra-Keith.

 

“Starting training sequence level 4,” he announced, preparing himself for the robot that he would go up against.

 

Lance had gotten better with a knife since he started training with Keith. It was still his weakness, but now he was good enough to handle himself for a while if he was forced to go one-on-one against an enemy. After a couple of minutes of dodging and striking with his knife, he finally defeated the robot. Out of breath, he was about to call another robot when he was interrupted.

 

“Woah! You’ve really gotten better,” Shiro praised him.

 

“Right, uh?” Lance said, accepting the compliment with open arms.

 

“Your training sessions with Keith really paid off,” Shiro added.

 

“Yeah, he helped me a lot,” Lance admitted. “He told you about our trainings?”

 

“About everything that I missed, yeah. I’m happy you two are ‘getting along’ now,” he said with an understanding look.

 

Lance passed a hand behind his back, embarrassed. “I’m happy too.”

 

“So, do you want to spar?” Shiro asked.

 

“Yeah, sure!” Lance replied, joyful.

 

It was the first time Shiro had asked him to spar. He used to ask Keith sometimes, but Shiro wasn’t really close to Lance. Neither to Hunk actually. Keith had been his pupil and Pidge knew him because of the Kerberos mission. The point is, contrarily to Hunk, Lance had always sought Shiro’s acknowledgement, because he used to be like a hero to him. Yet, light years away from Earth, and their small group isolated in space, Lance still felt like he went unnoticed by Shiro. Now was his chance to show him he wasn’t useless. Also, Shiro was the only one that didn’t have the trauma of his death, which meant that he wouldn’t treat him like a small broken thing unlike the others. Yes, Shiro might not be their Shiro, but that wasn’t proven yet, so there was nothing to fear for now he guessed.

 

They positioned themselves and started sparring. Shiro had decided to fight only with his metal arm and Lance kept his knife. He knew how to spar carefully with a weapon. Not so surprisingly, Shiro had a fighting style like Keith’s. Shiro was less impulsive and more precise, but it still looked alike, so he was able to fare pretty well against Shiro for a couple dobashes. Even Shiro looked pleasantly surprised.

 

Finally, Shiro’s endless stamina overcame Lance’s fatigue and the Cuban boy lost against his former leader. Lance fell to the ground, panting. Shiro sat beside him, also out of breath, but still clearly in better shape. The guy was unreal. Even Keith’s alien strength was nothing against the Champion.

 

“If you went easy on me, don’t tell me, OK?” Lance said sitting up.

 

“You did pretty well, Lance. We could train together when Keith can’t make it, what do you say?” Shiro asked.

 

“Yeah! Good idea! My absentee of a boyfriend misses training a lot lately though,” Lance said with a disappointed tone.

 

“It won’t last. It’ll all get back to normal eventually,” Shiro said. “It’s still weird to see you guys care so much about each other, but I’m happy Keith was finally able to open his heart to someone other than me. He can be a stubborn loner when he wants,” Shiro admitted.

 

And Lance saw it. He saw what Allura was talking about, the distance that wasn’t there before. Shiro and Keith were like brothers, they were the closest on the team, yet even when Shiro was talking about his little brother, there wasn’t the usual caring in his eyes, as if the Shiro before him was seeing things from an outsider’s point of view, but was not feeling them.

 

“Yeah, the trick is to almost die, and… honestly, that’s totally worth it as long as you live through it,” Lance said, making Shiro laugh a bit.

 

“Anyway, take care of each other, alright?” Shiro said, getting up.

 

“You can count on us,” Lance replied happily.

 

Shiro smiled and left. Lance waited a bit before leaving, expecting Keith to appear at some point, begging him to accept his apologies, like he should totally do, but he never came. Lance felt really worried and betrayed at the same time, which was conflicting. If the other boy didn’t have a good reason to have missed their training again, he would sleep in his own bed or on the floor, injured or not.

 

Keith came back late again that night, Lance heard him walk in the corridor to his room. He didn’t join him though. Lance couldn’t sleep after that, and he was also too angry and felt too let down to go to Keith’s room. He just lied in his bed and looked at the ceiling for vargas.

 

He got up when he heard Keith move in the morning. He ran outside his room. There was no way he was letting him go without giving him a piece of his mind.

 

“Keith!” he yelled, not caring about the loud noise in the morning.

 

He ran to Keith and grabbed his hand as the other boy was turning to face him, surprised by the call.

 

“Please don’t go,” Lance begged with a small voice that almost didn’t sound like his.

 

That wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say, but, oh well, that happened. At first, he wanted to make a scene, yell at him for being an ass and not even sleeping in the same bed as his boyfriend anymore. He wanted to tell him how angry he was, how hurt he felt… Yet, it was like his soul had talked in his place, because, deeply, he agreed with the words that had just escaped his mouth. They were kinder, truer…

 

Keith looked at him with hurt in his eyes. He turned his gaze away.

 

“Lance, I have to go. I’ll come back earlier today, Ok? We’ll train together tonight. I won’t miss it this time,” Keith said.

 

“Pinky promise?” Lance asked.

 

Keith sighted, he was tired, and he looked… scared. He opened his mouth, but Lance cut him off.

 

“No don’t. Don’t say anything. I wouldn’t be able to forgive you if you broke a pinky promise,” Lance said. “Just know that I love you and I want you to come back home. What’s a right hand without their captain, eh?”

 

Keith’s eyes lit up with emotion, Lance could see the regret in his eyes. He knew his feelings were reaching Keith. Maybe that would be enough? Maybe he would stay? Maybe it would be his last mission with the Blade?

 

Lance was blinded with love and naïve.

 

Later, that day, when Shiro reclaimed his place as the black paladin, Lance knew this was the end. Then, Keith told them with a lot of emotions that he was leaving for a long mission with the Blade. Lance left the bridge at that, not able to participate in the group hug. Keith came by his room later. They talked, and yelled, and kissed, and cried.

 

“I’ll come back, I pinky promise,” Keith said.

 

“You better,” Lance replied.

 

Keith kissed him one last time and left. Lance missed training that night, feeling as if he was going through a breakup. He was so confused with his emotions, he wanted to hate Keith for leaving him and the team, yet he still loved him so much and he was happy that Keith was doing what he thought was best for him. After a while, Lance felt hungry and decided to go to the Kitchen. As he was walking, he felt a big tug again and he felt hard to the ground. He blacked out for a tick. In this moment, he somewhat felt where his consciousness was drawn to. It was peaceful and pleasant. It was blue and red… and yellow, green and purple as well. But then he was back to reality. He breathed a huge amount of air, as if he hadn’t been breathing for a good dobash. This had been really scary...

 

He should probably talk to Coran about it, before it was too late.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Add me or message me on tumblr: prettygoo-d


	4. Chapter 4 - Life or Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> Here's a long langsty chapter with some hurt Klance at that! I thought I'd be doing two chapters, one from Keith's POV and then one from Lance's POV, but it turns out I made a chapter mixing Keith, Hunk and Lance's POVs instead.
> 
> I hope you'll like it anyway! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Thanks!!

[A Week and a Half Ago]

 

_“You have three dobashes to go back to the ship,” Kolivan announced over the coms to the other Blades on board._

_Keith was running to the ship, out of breath, flanked by his two teammates on this mission. They had found the information they were looking for and were ready to go._

_“We’re on our way,” the one on Keith’s left, said._

_At that moment, he was shot by a Galra soldier coming from a corridor on their left. Keith stopped and was about to attack back when the other Blade pushed him out of the way. Keith fell to the ground and looked back at his teammate, his expression changing from anger to guiltiness. His teammate was now trapped under some kind of electric net. Keith hadn’t seen the trap. But it was too late for him too, Galra soldiers appeared all around them. Keith put up a fight, unwilling to go down without bringing enemies with him. He thought to Lance and Shiro who were waiting on the ship for him, who were expecting him to come home that night. He was overwhelmed easily by his opponents. He just finished taking care of those in front of him and turned around to deal with those coming from behind, but he was met with a gun pointed directly at his face. His heart stopped for a moment. It was the end, he couldn’t evade it, he was going to die. Lance…_

_He couldn’t help but think of the Cuban boy in this last moment of consciousness. He would be so mad that he didn’t make it home that night. Then… Then Kolivan would tell him he wouldn’t make it back ever and his heart would break like Keith’s had broken when Lance’s soul tone had been crushed under Lishia’s foot. Keith apologized mentally to his boyfriend, his brother and the rest of his family._

_Then the Galra soldier pulled the trigger and everything went dark._

_When Keith woke up again, he was in the Blade’s ship, lying on the ground. His mask was off and a few centimetres away from him. It was totally destroyed. Keith touched his face and felt pain on the left side, near the eye, but no blood except from a split lip, which was good news, he guessed._

_“You should have gone without your teammates,” Kolivan said, with his usual serious tone. “Another team found you as you were dragged to the cells. You were lucky.”_

_“Sorry,” Keith said simply, sitting up._

_“Remember, the mission always comes first,” Kolivan told him. “But, to your information, the others were also saved.”_

_Keith couldn’t help but be relieved to know that._

_“We’re bringing you back to the Castle of Lions. Think carefully about the proposition you’ve been offered. You still have a few days to make your decision.”_

_“I know,” Keith replied._

_He was thinking about it a lot since the Blade asked him if he wanted to continue on this mission, but if he did he would have to leave Team Voltron for a few days at a time at least, if not weeks. This meant that he would have to give up being the pilot of the Black Lion. Keith never wanted to be Voltron’s leader, it was Shiro’s job, and now that their former leader was back Keith just wanted to give him the role back. The problem was that Black kept Keith as its pilot. And there was also another issue on his mind. Lance had told him during one of their couple-time, before they found Shiro again, that he thought he should maybe step aside as a paladin when Shiro would be back. Keith didn’t want that either. He didn’t know what to do to please everyone. It would be easier if Black would allow Shiro to be its pilot again. Then Keith would be off with the Blade, allowing Lance to keep his place as a paladin. Keith preferred to suffer a bit from the distance and let Lance keep being a paladin, a role that he embraced so well, than seeing him depressed and feeling useless. Lance wasn’t useless, far from it, yet being surrounded by genius, or prodigies, as Keith had been called at the Garrison, could make Lance feel less important sometimes. Keith had told his boyfriend so many times that he was irreplaceable and essential to this team. He had reminded him how his skills had improved so much over the past months and how he was a way better pilot than he was at the Garrison. He repeated so many times how they wouldn’t be there, in space, fighting to bring peace to the entire universe, without him. He would tell him over and over again, how they cared about him so much, how HE cared about him, and how Lance was the best right hand he could ever wish for. He would make him remember one of the many times Lance had helped him, had saved his life or be his impulse control, preventing him from leading his team into dangerous situations. Yet, the Cuban still had insecurities and still feared being pushed aside, even if he had himself offered it. Keith would not let that happen. As long as Lance was happy, Keith could live with being away from him and their space family._

_When he got home that night, later than what he had said he would, he passed by the infirmary. Coran told him he should go in a pod, but he refused. He wanted to see Lance, to apologize to him at least for not getting back in time for their training. Coran gave him a strange green cream to calm the pain. It worked almost automatically. The Altean man told him that if he applied it the next day too it would make the bruise go away super fast. Keith didn’t mind if he had a bruise or not, but the pain could be an issue, now it was not anymore. He thanked Coran and went to his room after that to take a needed shower and change into his pyjamas before joining Lance to sleep. When he entered Lance’s room with a little light so he could maneuver in the dark to Lance’s bed, he felt some kind of deep happiness at seeing the other boy’s shape under the blankets._

_After this mission, and seeing Lance’s reaction to Keith’s bruise, the half-Galra really started to question his choice to join the Blade. Lance wanted him back. He wanted to stay by his side. And Keith wanted it too. Lying there, comfortably cuddled up against his boyfriend’s chest, Keith thought that maybe he should finally accept his role as Black’s pilot once and for all and reject Kolivan’s offer._

_Maybe he wasn’t so bad of a leader, maybe Shiro was right and he would come to be a good one with experience._

_But two days later, Shiro reclaimed Black and Keith decided to accept the offer. For Lance._

_—_

 

 

Keith entered the Blade’s ship right after Kolivan. The mission had been a success and they were back with the needed information. This information was crucial to their main objective: finding Lotor’s plan and location, which were certainly related to the underground network of quintessence transportation they were investigating.

 

“Again, the mission always comes first, Keith,” Kolivan repeated.

 

Yeah, Keith could act capable and detached from his teammates like the other Blade members, but, often, he found himself unable to really be like them. It was really hard to always put the mission before, especially when his teammates were hurt or in danger, or, like this time, when he came upon prisoners and couldn’t help but try to save them. That made him think back to his friends, with Voltron. He couldn’t wait to be done with this long-term mission. He was happy to be in it at first, but now, having seen all the sides of being part of the Blade of Marmora full-time, he realized that he really wasn’t like them. He was a paladin of Voltron, no matter how much he wanted to leave them be and let Lance keep being Red’s pilot.

 

Speaking of the Cuban boy, what he missed most from being part of Team Voltron was him. He couldn’t deny it and every time he thought about him since he left, he just couldn’t get out of his head the image of his boyfriend, heartbroken and scared, as he left the castle. Since Keith left, his nights were restless. Unlike when he came back to the Castle every night, when he had a nightmare Lance wasn’t there to reassure him and help him back to sleep. It took him vargas to convince himself that everything was alright. That Lance was safe in the Castle of Lions.

 

All the dangerous missions, the independent attitude, the sacrificial tendencies and the lack of sleep made him take the decision to really leave the Blade once this whole operation was done.

 

“We’re not moving again for a quintent or two. Would you like to go back to the paladins?” Kolivan asked.

 

At that, Keith lifted his head to look at the Galra before him.

 

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Keith answered.

 

Kolivan didn’t answer back. Keith was eager to see Lance, Shiro and the rest of their family again. It had been only one week since then, and yet it felt like an eternity. He couldn’t wait to hold Lance in his arms and talk to Shiro about all the progress he had made with the Blade. He wondered how Shiro was doing, if he enjoyed being the leader again. He surely was, there was no better role for him. Shiro was a born leader, unlike him.

 

When he arrived, he realized that at this time Lance would probably be training. He walked to the training room, impatient to see his boyfriend and his brother, knowing full well that the two had been training together since Keith became too busy to continue training with Lance.

 

However, what he didn’t expect was for his excitement to be destroyed as soon as he got to the training deck’s door.

 

 

—

 

 

“Show me the data,” Matt demanded, serious.

 

“There.”

 

Three quintents ago, Pidge had found Matt. It had been a big relief for her. She had been so happy to present him to the team and show him around the castle. But then things had gone sour when Hunk and the Holt siblings had deciphered a Galra radio channel that had brought them to a meeting point where they had involuntarily saved Lotor’s ass. Now they were back and alone again on the bridge. Coran and Allura were doing some maintenance, and Shiro and Lance were training. Hunk and Pidge had decided to tell him the situation with ‘Shiro’. Maybe he could provide them with some useful info. All this ‘Shiro possibly being a clone’ scared Hunk, it made his stomach turn in a way that wasn’t really good for its content.

 

Matt taped on the keypad quickly, even though the rapid movements clearly could never be on Pidge’s level. He seemed to be really concentrated.

 

“Oh! I see what you’re doing!” Pidge exclaimed.

 

“There, I got it,” Matt said, satisfied.

 

The new images showed up on the big screens before them. They searched through the images and information they had just discovered. Then, they found a clear description of ‘Operation Kuron’.

 

“How much time has it been since you found Shiro?” Matt asked, fear tangible in his voice.

 

“About three or four weeks,” Pidge answered in a small voice, knowing exactly what that meant.

 

“You said Lance was with Shiro, right?” Matt asked.

 

“Oh no, we have to tell him…” Hunk started, fear growing inside him.

 

The trio turned around and ran out of the bridge.

 

 

 

—

 

 

Lance was sparing with Shiro as always, nothing out of the ordinary. Except, there was something weird. Lance was doing better than normal. Yeah, he had gotten used to Shiro’s fighting style, but still, this much difference was too strange.

 

“Am I getting really good or are you slacking off?” Lance asked, teasingly.

 

Suddenly, Shiro stopped attacking and gripped his temples, as if he was in pain.

 

“Shiro? Are you alright?” he asked, concerned.

 

Shiro didn’t answer, so Lance got closer, a little uneasy. Something was wrong.

 

“Shiro?” Lance asked again.

 

“Lance…” he started. He seemed to be hurting, like really bad.  

 

Lance started to be really worried. Shiro’s condition could be serious. He was about to run out of the training room to inform Coran and Allura when Shiro seemed to relax. That was good news, right? Still, deep down, he couldn’t help the uneasy feeling that was telling him to run. By experience, he knew he should have listened to his instinct immediately, but when he finally decided to react, it was already too late.

 

“I’m… totally alright,” Shiro said to him then, straightening up with a strange smile on his face and bright purple eyes, now towering maliciously over him.  

 

OK, so this clearly wasn’t Shiro and Lance was alone with him to confirm his theory. Yeah, great… He was so in trouble. He backed away, intimidated and ready to run away as soon as possible, but Shiro started attacking before he could do anything more. Lance defended the best he could. After a week of training every evening with Shiro, he had gotten good at predicting his moves and all. The problem was that it wasn’t Shiro anymore. His attacks were now more impulsive and almost feral. Shiro was out of control and Lance was at a loss. He didn’t want to hurt his leader, even if he could.

 

“Shiro! Stop!” Lance yelled, seeing as it was already a losing battle for him.

 

He might not have been the same Shiro they knew, but he had still been in control of himself for the past three weeks. If he could only make him regain control somehow, just long enough for him to escape… Shiro’s attacks soon became too much for him to handle. Lance was disarmed after a few dobashes.

 

He saw his blade being thrown far from him. When his eyes got back to Shiro, his metal hand, glowing a menacing purple was already fading on him, aiming to slice him diagonally. Fortunately, Lance had good reflexes, so he was able to evade most of the swing by dropping to the ground away from Shiro’s range. However, it still sliced his left shoulder deeply. He screamed in pain. It hurt like hell. Not as much as feeling your soul being extracted from your body, but still really unpleasant.

 

“Help! Someone!” he yelled, desperately hoping for a miracle.

 

Lance put pressure on the bleeding wound and tried to get up from the ground and run away, his only option left if he wanted to survive this battle. But then, Shiro grabbed Lance’s ankle, making him fall back down, and dragged him back at his feet. Shiro got down on top of Lance and put his human hand on his throat. Lance was panicking. Then, Shiro punched him hard. Lance couldn’t even scream as the burning fist hit his cheek, his windpipe being crushed. Shiro’s fist unfolded and Lance knew what Shiro was about to do. He was about to end Lance’s life. Now, Lance was so not OK with that. Being in a life-risking situation after about a month and a half since his last deathly experience… No, not happening again! He wasn’t helpless! And also, Keith would kill him if he died while the half-Galra was away risking his own life. So, in a lifesaving rush of adrenalin, or thanks to some awesome survival skills he didn’t know he had, Lance remembered one of the teachings of his boyfriend in case he was stuck underneath someone. He did every single move automatically and perfectly. He was able to push him to the side and hit him in the face with his elbow. Shiro didn’t stay stunned for long, but Lance was able to scramble away a little. He knew he couldn’t win this fight. He knew he had no choice. So, Lance summoned his Bayard and aimed at Shiro as the other paladin was getting up and going to attack his former teammate once again. Lance had tears in his eyes in that moment.

 

“Sorry…” he murmured before shooting.

 

The shot resounded throughout the training deck. Lance couldn’t feel anything but pain deep in his chest as he saw Shiro’s body fall to the ground.

 

“Lance!” A scream echoed from Lance’s right, breaking the blue paladin’s heart even more.

 

He turned slowly to the paladin in the doorway of the training deck.

 

“Keith?” he said, voice small and shaky. He needed Keith by his side now. He wanted to feel his presence, his comfort. He wanted Keith to erase, with a simple hug, the fear that still lingered in all his being. He wanted to hear Keith’s reassurances that what he had done was self-defence. That it was going to be alright, but…

 

“What is wrong with you!? Oh my God… Shiro? Shiro can you hear me?” Keith asked, reaching Shiro, not even looking at Lance. Keith had tears in his eyes as he was trying to assess his brother’s wound. The half-Galra took Shiro off the ground, placing his metal arm over his shoulders to transport him to the infirmary. He was too shocked by Shiro’s wound to look back at Lance.

 

The blue paladin stayed on the ground, clutching his wounded shoulder, completely in shock. He couldn’t get his eyes off the bloody puddle in front of him.

 

“Shiro! I’ll help you!” he heard Matt say to Keith near the entrance of the training deck.

 

“Lance! Lance, are you alright?” Pidge asked, reaching the blue paladin.

 

“Oh my God, Lance, you’re hurt! We were too late. We’re so sorry, Buddy,” Hunk said dropping to his knees beside Lance to hug him. Pidge joined the hug, both were crying, but Lance was unresponsive, still in shock.

 

“It’s OK, Lance. It’s OK. We know you had no choice,” Pidge told him.

 

Hunk had to bring Lance to the infirmary, because he was still too in shock to walk. There, they met with Matt, Allura, Coran and Keith. They had just put Shiro in a healing pod. When the Garrison trio entered, all eyes turned to them. As soon as Coran saw Lance’s state, he guided Hunk to the medical table where they removed Lance’s armour and fighting suit. They put him in a healing suit quickly. Lance was unseeing. He couldn’t look elsewhere than down and let the others take care of him. He had just shot Shiro and Keith blamed him and surely hated him now.

 

“What happened? Why is he…” he heard Keith start.

 

“If you were there, you would have known that Shiro is a freaking clone! That HE was the one who attacked Lance!” Pidge yelled. “Such a good boyfriend you are, eh? Swearing to protect him, to be there for him, but you leave as soon as you feel like it and blame him for being forced into self-defence! You didn’t even check if HE was alright,” she added pointing to Lance.

 

“Pidge, I think he…” Hunk started, feeling the awkwardness of the situation freezing everyone in place.

 

“No, no I’m not done! We already almost lost Lance, could we possibly succeed in protecting him for once!” she yelled. This accusation was not only directed at Keith, but at everyone in the room.

 

Then Lance got back to reality. He placed a hand on Pidge’s shoulder.

 

“It’s alright, Pidgey, I’m fine,” he said. “I don’t need protection, I’m sorry I worried you again…”

 

His voice faded as darkness started to cover his vision.

 

“Lance!” he heard the half-Galra scream in concern.

 

Lance thought he had spotted regrets in his eyes?

 

But that couldn’t be, Keith hated Lance now.

 

No, HE hated himself now, HE had regrets.

 

Then, Lance lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please, leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> (Btw, my health isn't doing so good lately, so it's hard for me to write, but I'll try to update a new chapter soon!)


	5. Chapter 5 - Secret Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> This chapter is from Keith's POV. It is mainly fluff and love :) 
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Dont forget to leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Thanks!!

Keith had messed up really bad. He didn’t believe he had screwed up so much in his life, ever, even when he got himself kicked out of the Garrison. He was still standing in front of Lance’s pod. It has been a couple vargas, maybe three or four. Lance would be out soon. He had seen the training’s deck video of what had happened with Shiro. Pidge had been right. He was an awful boyfriend. He thought, all this time, that he had left for Lance, but that was a mistake. If he had been there, he would have been able to protect him. Keith didn’t handle the guiltiness well. He was angry at himself. He would have gone to the training deck and destroyed a bunch of robots to blow off some steam, but he just couldn’t leave the infirmary, not as long as Lance was in that pod. He needed to apologize and make it up to him.

 

As for his brother, it was back to square one. Pidge, Matt and Hunk had found out that the Shiro they had retrieved wasn’t the real Shiro. It was a clone made with advanced genetic science and concentrated quintessence. The problem was that the quintessence they used was mixed with corrupted one which grew stronger over a month approximately. After about five weeks, the corrupted quintessence could take control of the host with any triggering situation. Sparing with Lance had triggered clone-Shiro’s corruption. Really, Lance had so much bad luck…

 

The team had all agreed that Clone-Shiro would stay in a cryopod until they had more info on him.

 

“Oh, Keith, you’re still here?” Coran asked as he entered the infirmary. “Lance should be out soon, but…”

 

Coran seemed thoughtful. Something was bothering him, and now Keith was curious.

 

“What is it, Coran? He’s gonna be fine, right?” Keith asked.

 

“Well, his quintessence seems to somewhat waver lately,” Coran answered.

 

“Waver? What do you mean?” Keith asked.

 

“You know he had ‘episodes’ before, well he had another after you left. Since then, I’ve been monitoring his quintessence regularly. Lance said that he was feeling an abnormal constant tug on his conscience. The results… They are quite concerning to be honest,” Coran explained.

 

This didn’t help Keith’s guiltiness. The boy he loved was far from safe. It was as if death itself was after his life. Why couldn’t he be simply out of danger? Why did Keith have to be so scared to lose someone close to him again? It didn’t help his growing anger. It was so unfair. Lance didn’t deserve that.  

 

“What’s going on with him, Coran?” Keith asked, serious, hardly holding his anger in now, and wanting a clear answer.

 

“I’m not sure, but my guess is that his soul is now too much connected to the Lions and not enough to his own body,” Coran said. “This means that… his condition is precarious.”

 

“Precarious? You mean that we could lose him again?” Keith asked, fear growing in his stomach.

 

“Yes, that might happen. At least, we wouldn’t lose his soul this time, it would most likely stay with the Lions, but… but Lance’s body wouldn’t survive without it,” Coran added. “Before you ask, there is nothing we can do for now. I just informed the others about it as well.”

 

“For how long have you known?” Keith asked.

 

“A couple quintents. Lance begged me not to tell the team. I couldn’t refuse, I owe him my life, as you know. But, with a lot of reflection, I decided it would be best to tell you all of Lance’s actual condition,” he admitted.

 

“This secretive selfish idiot!” Keith yelled, exploding in anger and frustration. He walked around the pod and punched the wall behind it, putting a dent in it. “Why would he hide it? This is important! He should’ve told us right away! He should’ve told me…”

 

“I don’t know why he asked me to keep this secret, but I’m sure Lance had his reasons. Don’t be too harsh on him, Keith,” Coran explained, wanting to calm the half-Galra’s anger.

 

Keith breathed in and out deeply. He couldn’t be angry at Lance right now, because he was the one that needed to ask for forgiveness. He got back to the front of the healing pod. Seeing Lance, standing peacefully in it, made him uneasy. This whole situation was a mess, and something was telling him that it would just get worse from here on out.

 

“Don’t be so tense, my boy. We will definitely find a way to ensure that his soul stays within his body. And Lance, he loves you deeply, so I’m confident he’ll forgive you for the mistake you made earlier. You hadn’t been informed of Shiro’s situation and you arrived at a really bad moment to make your opinion on the battle that happened between them. Everything’s going to be just fine, Keith,” Coran told him.

 

Keith still couldn’t help being nervous, though. He felt like he owed Lance a lot since Neorya and even before for his support as his right hand, and it kept adding up.

 

The rest of the team entered the infirmary. Keith had apologized to them after he was told everything. Pidge was still angry at him, but he knew it wasn’t as bad as before. She had seen the guilt in his eyes. She had also apologized for her harsh words, even if she wasn’t entirely sincere. It was better than nothing at least.

 

“You arrive just in time, team! Lance should be out in just a few dobashes!” Coran announced joyfully.

 

Hunk came beside Keith and passed an arm over his shoulders.

 

“Hey, Buddy, relax, he might sulk for a bit, but he’ll forgive you for sure. Like we all did…” he added turning to look at everyone. “… Right, maybe not Pidge completely, but like most of us did.”

 

“Thanks, Hunk,” he said.

 

At that moment, the healing pod hissed open. Lance’s body stumbled forward and Keith caught his shoulders and helped him down. The blue paladin was weak, that’s what happened usually when someone got out of a pod. At least, he had been in there for only a few vargas.

 

“Keith?” Lance said, confused. “Is that a dream or something?”

 

“No, this is real, you’re here in my arms,” Keith answered.

 

“You’re stealing my pick-up lines now?” Lance said teasingly.

 

Keith smiled, happy to hear his boyfriend sounding so normal. But his happiness didn’t last long. Lance’s expression changed from one of groggy content to a deeply guilty and afraid one.

 

“Keith… Keith, I-I’m so sorry,” he stammered eyes welling up with tears. “I had to… I…”

 

“No, Lance, I know what happened, you don’t have to apologize. I’m the one who’s sorry, I should’ve been there to protect you,” Keith said, taking the other boy’s face into his hands.

 

Then, Lance’s expression became unreadable to him. The Cuban lifted a hand to one of Keith’s and removed it.

 

“No… I don’t want you to protect me. I can fend for myself. None of you understand,” Lance started, looking at everyone, before fixing Keith in the eyes again. “I needed you, but not because I’m helpless. You all think I’m some sort of broken thing, but I’m fine!” he added, more and more angry.

 

“Don’t… Don’t you dare say you’re fine when you’re not!” Keith yelled to Lance’s surprise.

 

“Sorry, my boy, I had to tell them,” Coran told him.

 

“Coran! I believed in you!” Lance complained.

 

“Lance, hiding something so important from your teammates is a really unwise decision. Why did you hide it from us?” Allura asked.

 

Lance’s eyes dropped to the ground.

 

“Exactly for that… I’m a paladin of Voltron. I protect others. I’m supposed to be strong and handsome and reliable... But, since Neorya, you’ve all been acting as if I’m a child. I didn’t want it to become even worse. I want to be on the same level as you, guys,” he explained, finally telling them all the truth.

 

They all stayed silent for a bit, remembering how they treated him lately. Keith knew Lance was right. He wasn’t really good at reading people, but he had seen how Lance had tried to prove himself a lot lately. He had interpreted it the wrong way, though. He believed it was because Lance was a show-off and wanted to display his capacities and skill improvements to his teammates. Lance was a good and capable paladin, yet they were still overprotective with him.

 

“Sorry, Lance, we were just so scared to lose you, and still are,” Pidge started. “You mean a lot to us as a member of Voltron, but also of our space family.”

 

“Yeah, what would I do without my best Bud? I mean, you are our irreplaceable goofball sharpshooter, man,” Hunk added.

 

“The ‘goofball’ still stays, eh?” Lance asked.

 

“Yes, it stays. And we’ll try our best to let you be, Lance,” Keith said.

 

Lance’s eyes went back to Keith. The half-Galra had never stopped looking at him. He was still confused in his feelings, being partly relieved that Lance wasn’t angry at him and also angry that he had hid his condition to them, but mostly just happy to see his boyfriend healed and in front of him. They smiled at each other. But then Lance seemed to realize something.

 

“What happened to Shiro? Or clone-Shiro? Or freaky-Galra-Shiro? Or I don’t know…” Lance asked.

 

Keith’s eyes turned to the pod beside the one Lance had been into. Lance followed his gaze and saw Shiro in the pod.

 

“He’s actually freaky-Galra-clone-Shiro,” Hunk said. “We got new info that proved that this isn’t the real Shiro. He’s safe, but won’t be going out of this until we know more.”

 

“Oh, OK… Then…?” Lance’s gaze turned back to Keith.

 

“Yeah, I’m coming back,” Keith said.

 

Lance smiled brightly and it warmed Keith’s heart. Lance jumped into his arms to hug him. Keith hugged him back.

 

“Yay! I’m getting my former training partner back! I can’t wait to show you how good I’ve gotten! I’ll kick your ass this time for sure!” Lance added enthusiastically, getting up and taking Keith’s hand to lead him out of the infirmary.

 

Coran stopped the blue paladin in his track.

 

“Hold your horses, young man. I still need to do a general check-up with you and you need to eat something after that. It would also be best if everyone went to sleep as soon as possible. It’s like 1 am Castle Time,” the Altean man told them all.

 

“Yeah, super tired here, so I’m gonna head to bed now,” Hunk announced. “See you tomorrow… Or later? I don’t know, too tired to decide.”

 

“We’re going to bed too. Good to have you two back,” Matt said, leading her sister out the infirmary.

 

“Good night, guys,” she said.

 

“I’ll leave as well. If there’s anything, don’t hesitate to wake me up. Good night everyone,” Allura said before leaving too.

 

Once everyone left, Lance was led to the medical table and Coran started his examination. Keith stayed close. It didn’t last long.

 

“Everything’s alright, you can leave, now, Number 3 and Number 4,” Coran told them.

 

They wished him good night and headed to the kitchen to make themselves something to eat. To relieve some of the stress of what had happened a couple hours ago, Hunk had made a bunch of food, so it wasn’t hard to make them a good lunch. They ate their plates. Lance talked a lot about the missions they did without Keith and the funny moments he missed while away for the past week. After that, they went back to their rooms. They took their showers and changed into their pyjamas. Once Keith was done, he went to Lance’s room. Lance always took longer to wash himself, because he always used a bunch of skin products and stuff. When the other boy was done as well, he got out of the bathroom. With the light and Lance’s hair still a bit wet, Keith couldn’t help but feel butterflies flutter in his stomach. Lance, his own beautiful star… At this thought and with the feeling in his stomach, Keith felt a huge blush spread on his face. He turned around to face the wall.

 

“What? You can’t handle the view?” Lance asked in a teasing tone.

 

Keith didn’t answer, just kind of growled. Yeah, sometimes he did that as an answer.

 

“For real?” Lance asked, surprised.

 

Lance sat on the bed and put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. The half-Galra grabbed his wrist and turned back to Lance. The Cuban dropped down and was met with the other boy’s lips. Keith placed a hand on Lance’s hip and, with a small push, encouraged him to come closer. Lance gladly positioned himself over the other boy. When they stopped kissing, they looked at each other in the eyes for a moment. In that instant, they could only feel the love they shared and the goosebumps caused by the closeness. Lance put one of his hands on Keith’s jaw and kissed him again. It was full of desire and passion. Only with this last week apart and what happened with Shiro, their need of each other’s touch had become almost unbearable. They both… wanted more.

 

“Lance?” Keith asked in a small hesitant voice as the other boy was kissing his neck.

 

“Yes, Samouraï?” Lance said, raising his head back to look into Keith’s eyes.

 

“I have something to tell you,” he started.

 

“Don’t tell me… It’s your first time?” Lance asked, reading well into his boyfriend’s embarrassed expression.

 

Keith didn’t answer, just turned his gaze away, a bit annoyed. He didn’t know why he was so annoyed, there was nothing wrong with being virgin, right? He just never had any interest in love and sex before. He was a loner, it’s not like he had many chance on Earth to develop feelings or make out with someone. Lance then leaned down with a small smile.

 

“It’s alright, Baby. I don’t have much experience either, but I promise I’m going to take care of you. OK?” Lance said.

 

Electricity seemed to pass all over Keith’s body. His entire being was officially aroused. It was the first time they were really willing to do something so sensual and Lance’s words were making him even more attractive. They’ve been a couple for a month already. The boys were taking it slow and trying not to be too pushy, but, now, they both felt ready to take their relationship to another level.

 

“OK,” Keith murmured.

 

“I love you, Keith,” Lance said and kissed him again.

 

Keith was sure of it, he wanted him to be his first.

 

That night, Lance took care of him lovingly.

 

And Keith never regretted it.


	6. Chapter 6 - In My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> Again a fluffy chapter about the morning following their first time having sex. We know a bit more about Lance's past experience. 
> 
> I have some things planned in the chapters to come, like the introduction of our favorite fabulous vilain.
> 
> Stay updated!
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Thanks!!

 

“Lance…” the other teenager on top of him moaned.

 

Lance was pined down as the other was now kissing his neck in a somewhat frantic way. Lance couldn’t see Keith in the dark. He felt weird, uneasy. He didn’t understand why really. He was confused. Lance put his hands on the other teenager’s chest. That confirmed him that there was something really strange. It wasn’t Keith’s toned chest. This one was bulkier and his shoulders were bigger. Who was it?

 

“Keith?” Lance asked, pushing against the other teenager’s chest, which seemed to get closer and closer to his body.

 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his jaw harshly.

 

“Who?” The person on top of him asked him, furious.

 

Fear filled Lance’s whole being as he recognized the voice.

 

“Kris? Wha-what are you…” Lance couldn’t finish his question as Kris’s other hand and eyes lighted up in a bright typical Galra purple, just as Shiro’s arm and eyes had done earlier that day. No. It couldn’t be true. Lance was in space and Kris was on Earth. Lance couldn’t get away, he was too shocked and didn’t feel his body really well. What was happening? He was panicking, he couldn’t move, Kris was going to kill him and…

 

Lance woke up panting and scared. He looked around. Kris wasn’t there anymore. Lance’s eyes trained to the person comfortably cuddled against his side. Keith… His breathing calmed down. He was in space, Keith was there and everything was fine. He breathed deeply a few more dobashes, letting his heartbeat slow down a bit, then carefully moved away from Keith and got up. He went to the toilet and splashed cold water on his face to help clear his head from the nightmare he just had. It didn’t help much unfortunately. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. He went back to his bed, sitting near Keith. The other boy looked to have a peaceful sleep and that reassured Lance, it had been pretty rare since Neorya. Maybe their sexy time had helped. Lance was so grateful that things had evolved this way with Keith and he was proud to be Keith’s first. They had made love tenderly, but still passionately. And Lance was also really thankful that Sissian had left them a gift before their sacrifice. He had never met the Neoryan, but it seemed that they had known about Keith and Lance’s feeling for each other. The former Neoryan high priest had searched deep in their minds and had been really interested in Keith and Lance’s relationship. And it seemed that they had found that the two humans had thought about having sex with the other at some point, which was embarrassing, but anyway. Sissian had asked the Neoryan scientists to create a product to help them answer to their sexual attraction… And, honestly, Lance couldn’t be happier that the former high priest was such a pervert.

 

Yet, thinking back at his nightmare, Lance felt trauma from his past coming back. He thought he had been over it. Maybe he was, mostly, but having sex for the first time in so long had triggered some buried memories. There had also been his battle against Shiro. Being hurt by someone that was supposed to care about him mustn’t have helped. Or at least by someone that looked like him. Yeah, Lance wasn’t doing so well. At least, he made up with Keith and they were now closer than ever.

 

Lance kissed the half-Galra on the cheek, smiled fondly at him for a tick, and then quietly put on his paladin gear and left the room.

 

 

-

 

 

When Keith woke up, he was feeling strangely peaceful. For once, since Neorya, he didn’t have any nightmare that night. Sleeping with Lance was always helping a bit, but not waking up for a full night straight hadn’t happened in too long it seemed. Though, what was really nice was the lighthearted feeling inside his chest, the deep love and completeness that filled his heart. He remembered Lance’s touch as the Cuban made love to him, his shuddering breath inches from his ears, the warmth enveloping him, the tenderness in his eyes when they looked at each other, the redness of his cheeks… The memories of their night would forever be imprinted in his mind, replacing all the bad ones. Keith opened his eyes. He was alone. Lance wasn’t there. Keith sat up right away, fear growing in his stomach. Had it all been just a wet dream? No that couldn’t be. He stood up, put on his clothes and left the room in under two dobashes. He needed to find the other boy. Why wasn’t he in bed? Had something happened? Lance would have woken him if so, no? He reached the infirmary without even realizing it.

 

“Good morning, Number 4! Are you alright? You look upset,” Coran told him.

 

“Where’s Lance?” Keith asked without even greeting the Altean back, for which he would probably have to apologize later.

 

“Oh, if I remember correctly, I think I saw him on the training deck,” Coran answered.

 

“Thanks, Coran,” Keith said, promptly leaving the infirmary.

 

Now, he was upset. To be honest, he was pretty angry. What was Lance doing so early on the training deck? It wasn’t how Keith had pictured them waking up after their first time having sex. He wanted an explanation for his absence.

 

When he finally got to the training deck, he saw Lance being thrown across the room and fall hard on the floor. The robot he was against reached him before Lance could even react. The robot was about to punch him, but Keith intervened.

 

“End training sequence!” He yelled.

 

The robot was cleared out of the room. Lance looked up to Keith.

 

“Keith? Why did you…” Lance started, but then saw Keith’s expression. He sat up and sighted. “Hum… I’m sorry? For whatever I’ve done to make you angry.”

 

“What are you doing here? And at which level were you training to get that much of a beating?” Keith asked walking to Lance.

 

“I woke up early, decided to train a bit, and I wasn’t getting that much of a beating! I would have kicked this guy’s ass if you wouldn’t have ended the training sequence,” Lance replied, always so cocky, but Keith knew his boyfriend pretty well now.

 

“Don’t give me that. The robot literally threw you across the room, they aren’t that strong normally,” Keith pointed out.

 

“OK, maybe I trained one or two level higher than normal,” Lance confessed.

 

“Training log. Last entry. State selected levels,” Keith requested to the training deck’s AI.

 

“Oh quiznack…” Lance complained.  

 

“Last Entry. Training starting time: 3:38 a.m. Castle-Time. Level selected: 3, 4, 5, 7, 9, 10, 13, 16, 20. Training ending time: 7:22 a.m.,” the AI answered.

 

“Are you crazy? Jumping levels like that… You could’ve hurt yourself!” Keith yelled at him.

 

Lance stood up, now wearing an angry expression as well. “I’m Ok. Stop freaking out.”

 

Keith was silent for a few long ticks as Lance passed by him and walked toward the door. He was still angry at Lance, but he knew that there was something more. He wanted him to confide in him. To do that, Keith had to act in a calmer way. Anger was his usual way, but becoming a leader had helped him realize that sometimes it wasn’t the right way to react, and now was definitely one of those times. “Lance, stop… I’m sorry for lashing out at you. Please, tell me what’s going on. I want to help you if I can.”

 

At that Lance stopped walking, sighted and turned to look at his boyfriend. Keith was waiting for his reply with hope that his request would be answered. They looked at each other a long moment.

 

“How can I resist those eyes?” Lance finally said with a small laugh. “I had a bad dream, OK? And I couldn’t go back to sleep after that, so I decided to come to the training deck to kind of tire me out, which didn’t really work, but… The thing is, as I told you and the team, I hate feeling weak and useless. And fighting freaky-Galra-clone-Shiro made me realize that I’ve still got a long way to go to be able to really hold my ground against an enemy.”

 

Keith didn’t expect an answer that deep, but he was happy that Lance was honest.

 

“But you’re strong. You defeated Shiro. Even I wouldn’t have been able to do that,” Keith replied.

 

“If it had been the real Shiro, I would be dead now,” Lance admitted. “This one was different; his movements were even more rash than yours.”

 

“My combat style isn’t that much rash…” Keith said, insulted.

 

“That’s not the point. What I mean is I need to get stronger. If I have to face someone like Shiro or stronger in the future, I want to be able to win,” Lance said.

 

“But you have to do it at a safe pace, you can’t just expect to reach level 20 by yourself over one training session. Even Allura and Shiro aren’t at a high level like this, they are at level 15 or something like that,” Keith replied.

 

“Yeah, I know,“ Lance said.

 

There was silence for a moment. Keith sighted. Lance seemed to feel down and was probably exhausted, even if he didn’t realize it yet.

 

“Now come, let’s go have breakfast, I’m sure you’re hungry and you trained enough for now,” Keith said walking up to Lance and taking his hand to guide him out of the training deck.

 

“You sound like Shiro, I mean the real one, all leader-like,” Lance teased him.

 

Keith laughed a little. “I guess. By the way, what was that nightmare you had?”

 

“Oh, nothing really...” Lance replied, wearing his expression of ‘please forget about it’.

 

“Oh, come on, tell me. I’m curious,” Keith insisted getting closer to his boyfriend to put pressure on him.

 

Lance hesitated. “Oh, those eyes of yours…” he complained.

 

“You like them,” Keith teased him.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Lance replied.

 

Keith blushed a little. He liked when Lance said that he liked Keith’s features.

 

“Come on, tell me your dream now,” Keith demanded, already knowing that Lance would do so.

 

Lance explained it to him vaguely. There were things that they hadn’t talked about yet, and Lance’s ex, Kris, was one of those things.

 

“Your ex? You never told me about him. Why do you think you dreamed of him?” Keith asked, confused and a little annoyed, certainly because of a growing feeling of possessiveness toward Lance.

 

“I don’t know. It’s weird…” Lance lied, and Keith saw right through him, but they were just arriving to the kitchen, so Keith decided to keep his questions for later. “Hey, Hunk! What’s for breakfast?” Lance asked happily, contrasting completely with the expression he wore a few ticks ago.

 

“Good morning guys! I made yogoo parfaits, do you want some?” Hunk asked them.

 

“Yeah! That sounds good,” Lance replied.

 

They went to the dinning room and sat at the table. Pidge was up too, drinking some kind of alien coffee and working on her computer. Lance asked her about what she was doing. She explained that she was classifying the info she got from what she found on ‘Operation Kuron’ with Matt and Hunk the other day. Matt, Coran and Allura joined them afterwards and Hunk arrived with everyone’s yogoo parfaits. Coran told them that freaky-Galra-clone-Shiro had made a full recovery from Lance’s shot and that the pod had been set on cryopreservation mode for the time being.

 

After everyone’s news being told and only a few bites of his meal, Lance started dozing off, sleepiness finally settling in.

 

“Hey, Babe, you should maybe go take a nap,” Keith told him softly.

 

“’Babe’? That’s a first,” Lance pointed out with a small flirtatious smile. “I like that.”

 

“You called me that last night… and I liked it too,” Keith admitted turning his gaze away an instant.

 

“Oh, that’s right. By the way…” Lance kissed him then. “Last night was magic, you were pretty good for your first time,” he added at the same as, by a weird coincidence, everyone else had stopped talking, making Lance’s voice being heard by everyone at the table. And obviously, they had all been listening.

 

Keith’s face became completely red in embarrassment. Lance wore an apologetic smile. And then, Pidge just started laughing loudly.

 

“Well, I really didn’t wanna know, but that situation is hilarious,” Pidge admitted.

 

“Oh, come on Pidge, these boys only react to their mutual attraction. I would have you know that, like any teenager, I also experienced similar intercourse experiences in my younger years. It is totally natural for people attracted to one another to answer to their sexual needs,” Coran explained, vainly hoping to calm Keith’s awkwardness.

 

“Yeah, Keith, don’t be shy. But still, I’m surprised your first time was with Lance,” Hunk said.

 

“Could we stop talking about it? Please?” Keith grumbled, their words not making him feel any better, on the contrary.

 

“Is the first time they have sex important for Earthlings?” Allura asked. “Alteans usually don’t give it too much importance. Our people are pretty open until they find the right person with whom they want to have children. Then they settle with this one person until their death.”

 

“As I remember, Humans are also mostly like that nowadays, but still the first one is usually important,” Matt explained.

 

“Oh, that’s interesting,” Coran said.

 

Lance stood up then and yawn exaggeratedly.

 

“I’m going to take a nap now. Thanks for the meal Hunk. See you later, everyone,” Lance said before leaving.

 

Keith tried to grab his wrist before he left, but he couldn’t reach him in time. His embarrassment was now gone. He had seen something in Lance’s eyes before he stood up. Some sadness crossing his vision.

 

“I must also leave, I have Castle maintenance duties to attend to,” Coran told everyone.

 

“I’ll come with you Coran,” Allura announced. “Thanks for the meal, Hunk, it’s as good as always.”

 

Once they left, there was silence at the table for a moment. Keith had something to ask them. “Hey, guys, do you know what happened with Lance’s ex? Kris, I think.”

 

Pidge and Hunk’s eyes instantly looked at him. Pidge turned back to her computer not long after and Hunk’s expression became darker.

 

“You explain, Hunk, you know more about what happened,” Pidge said.

 

“Well, they met at the Garrison. It was just after you left, I think. They were both cargo pilots at the time. The dude was an ass. They were dating and he was super nice with Lance at first, but things changed once Lance was accepted into fighter pilot class. Maybe because of jealousy? Probably. Anyway, Kris became really mean to him, always bullying him, but still saying he cared about Lance, it was a really unhealthy relationship. A couple of weeks after the start of the semester, Lance came back to our room crying. He had a couple of bruises all over his body. He told me that Kris was a bit drunk that night and had been forceful and violent to him. At that moment, I decided to step in and told Kris to stay away from Lance from then on. We never saw him again after that,” Hunk explained.

 

“What do you mean by ‘forceful’?” Keith asked, fearing the answer.

 

“Lance wasn’t ready to, you know, give him his virginity, but he did that night, because Kris somewhat manipulated him into it, even if Lance would deny it if you asked him,” Hunk said.

 

“Isn’t that rape?” Matt asked.

 

Keith felt anger growing in his stomach. If he ever happened to come upon the guy one day, he would beat the crap out of him.

 

“That’s what I told him,” Pidge answered.

 

“Yeah, but Lance still says that he wanted it. Maybe he really did, but certainly not this way. I mean, with all the bruises I saw, Kris really hadn’t been gentle with him,” Hunk said.

 

Keith thought back to their previous night and how Lance had been so tender with him, and his heart ached. The boy he loved didn’t deserve to be treated with violence. He deserved all the love and kindness the universe could give. And if the universe was so determined to make Lance suffer, then Keith would go against it with all his might and love the blue paladin with everything he had to make up for all the hurt he would experience.

 

Keith owed Lance so much already, it was time for him to start giving back.

 

He made it his duty to ensure the other’s happiness from then on.

 

But the universe had other plans for them.

 

And they would know soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7 - An Uninvited Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> Sorry I haven't published anything in a while, I couldn't since I was away from home for Christmas, but here his a chapter from Allura's POV. 
> 
> Things will start to get more angsty soon. But for now, here's a bit of Allura's point of view on Keith and Lance's relationship and some hints on probably future Shallura ;)
> 
> Next chapter will probably be half Pidge and half Lance or something like that. 
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Thanks!!

They were all in the hangar, awaiting Lotor’s arrival. Allura could feel her blood boil under her skin. That usually happened when she was meeting Galras for the first time, whether as possible allies or as enemies. She didn’t know for sure on which side Lotor stood. She had instructed to Lance to keep his Bayard at ready, just in case. A group of Blades and Olia’s rebel team were also present. Everyone was exhausted after the big battle that just happened, allowing them to take back one third of the Galra empire. They had succeeded and Team Voltron was still alive, but it was thanks to the son of their enemy, and that put them in a particular situation.

 

Lotor’s ship landed in the hangar and its engines were turned off. Then, the prince made his way out. He appeared in front the half-circle of enemies — or possible allies. He looked confident as his gaze briefly inspected everyone present. His eyes finally fell back on Allura, who was standing in the middle of the half-circle, just a little in front of everyone.

 

“Lotor,” she welcomed him, her tone careful.

 

“Princess Allura, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person,” he said, with a small smile.

 

She straightened her back a bit, as if to show him that she was more powerful than him. She didn’t know of his skills, but something about him bothered her. He looked… Altean. Maybe he wasn’t entirely Galra. Maybe he was like Keith and possibly his generals: half-Galras.

 

“Why did you help us? What is your purpose?” she asked, serious.

 

“I am in what you could call a bit of a pinch. My father, you see, has decided to turn the entire Empire against me,” he explained, his expression becoming more and more resentful.

 

“Then, be it,” Kollivan said, as cold as ever.

 

“Shouldn’t you show a little gratitude? I saved your lives,” Lotor replied, visibly annoyed.

 

“I’m with Kollivan on this, Allura. We can’t trust him,” Lance said looking hatefully at Lotor and holding his Bayard visibly too tight.

 

“Lance…” Keith said in a warning tone, putting a hand on his boyfriend’s arm.

 

“Let’s hear what he has to say,” Allura said. “What do you want?”

 

“I want to propose you all a deal. I ask for your protection in exchange for information. I know everything about the Empire. I also know how to take down my father once and for all,” he said.

 

“How can we know that the information you’ll give us will be truthful?” Allura asked.

 

“Well, I know the Blade of Marmora has been trying to take down my underground network of quintessence for a while now. I could explain it all to you, including its purpose,” Lotor suggested.

 

Everyone was silent for a moment, analyzing Lotor’s answer carefully.

 

“I still say we shouldn’t trust him. The guy was the ‘Emperor Pro Tem of the Galra Empire’ for a while and still did nothing to take it down. I say it’s shady,” Lance pointed out loudly.

 

Everyone on Team Voltron turned to him, considering their options. They all believed in Lance’s instinct more than anyone, but they still couldn’t make a decision only based on that.  

 

“You say you know everything about the Empire, then you must also know about Operation Kuron and Shiro’s whereabouts?” Pidge asked.

 

Lotor’s expression changed to one of curiosity.

 

“I don’t actually, but I know where the druids experiment and where special prisoners are held. Would it help?” he asked, clearly confident in his argument.

 

There was silence again for a moment. Everyone looked at Allura, waiting for her decision, and she looked at Lance one last time. They both gazed at each other, as if they could find some answer in the eyes of the other. Allura truly cared about Lance’s opinion, especially since Neorya. She owed him a lot for the pain he had to go through and his temporary death. And it wasn’t only that… Yes, he was still the team’s goofball, still the same too-confident loud teenager who could ease tensions with only a few words, but there was no denying that he had proven his worth as a paladin and was a truly reliable person. She turned back to Lotor with a serious look.

 

“You are not our ally… At least not at the moment. You will have to prove your loyalty to us beforehand. Until then, you will stay in the Castle as a guest, but also as a detainee. We offer you protection and basic accommodations, but you will be accompanied by someone assigned to you at all times. This person will monitor you. You won’t be allowed to leave the Castle without my permission, and mine only, and if you do, this agreement will cease immediately, and you’ll be our enemy from then on. Do you agree on my terms?” she said with all the confidence and power she could muster.

 

Lotor smiled. Everyone was uncertain, but the Princess’s terms seemed to reassure them all a bit.

 

“Agreed,” he said simply. “So, who will have the honour to be my guard?” he asked haughtily.

 

She turned to the other paladins to choose someone to keep an eye on their new occupant. She couldn’t choose Hunk, his combat skills were good for long-distance only and the task would cause him terrible anxiety. He was a skilled engineer and competent paladin, but this kind of task didn’t correspond to his aptitude. Pidge was a polyvalent fighter, and her weapon would be useful to restrain Lotor if need came, but she still had plenty of work to do as the team’s most skillful technician, especially regarding their findings and lead on Operation Kuron. That left her with Lance and Keith. On the one hand, Lance was a talented long-distance fighter with good hand-to-hand combat skills as well, thanks to his regular daily trainings with Keith and then Shiro’s clone. Lance was now one of the most polyvalent fighters in their team, even more than Pidge, since his range of attack was bigger than hers. However, Allura was scared… If something happened to him again, she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself. On the other hand, Keith was the strongest fighter they had. He had really improved his fighting abilities with the Blades and was also able to throw his weapon with extreme accuracy. The only thing was that he was Voltron’s leader and that left him with more responsibilities than the others, and so assigning him to monitoring Lotor would interfere with his duties. She really wanted to choose Keith, but she knew who was logically a better choice. Keith was about to talk, probably to offer himself, but Allura notified them of her decision before he could say a word.

 

“Lance, you will monitor Lotor, we count on you,” she told them.

 

Lance turned his gaze to her, his eyes lighting up with surprise and pride. It made her more confident in her choice. Lance needed to be assigned such a task, to prove them that he was not someone to be protected, that he was as powerful a paladin as the others, that his skills were needed.

 

“What? Allura…” Keith started, ready to protest.

 

She saw Lance’s eyes turn to Keith with hurt and anger in them. She knew Keith didn’t mean wrong in trying to convince her to choose someone else, but it still made his boyfriend upset. Keith needed to come to term with all that had happened and let Lance be the dependable paladin that he was. Lance was about to say something that would probably start a fight between them, so Allura replied to Keith before the situation could get out of control. They loved each other, but they were still really emotional and childish sometimes.

 

“Keith, I assigned Lance to this task because I believe in him, and you should too,” Allura said.

 

She didn’t expect Keith to look so hurt at the realization that his words might have been wrongly interpreted by the other teenager. He turned his gaze to Lance who was now looking at Allura with determination.

 

“I won’t let you down, Allura,” he assured her without looking at Keith anymore.

 

“Lance, I…” Keith started.

 

“Keith. We’ll talk about it later,” Lance told him with a serious tone, calmed down from his original anger.

 

Allura could see that Keith knew he might have made a mistake, but Lance had changed his attitude just in time and seemed determined to remained composed and keep his emotion away from his duties as a paladin of Voltron. It seemed… unnatural. Maybe, she would have preferred for him to accept with his usual overconfident tone and cocky remarks, but his response truly showed how this whole situation was important to him and how Keith’s reaction affected him.

 

“Lance, my boy, come here! We have to show our new guest around the main parts of the Castle and also take him to his quarters,” Coran told Lance as he was taking the Blue paladin in direction of Lotor.

 

Allura turned to Keith who still had a sad apologetic look in his eyes, mixed with a bit of anxiousness and a lot of anger. This anger was, however, directed towards himself.

 

“He’ll forgive you. He knows you believe in him too and your reaction is totally understandable. You still want to protect him, even if you know he’s strong. This is what love does sometimes,” she said.

 

“Yeah… I’m not good with all this emotional stuff and being in a relationship. I mess up all the time, and it’s always Lance who ends up hurt. I just… I just want him safe and happy,” Keith admitted, looking at his boyfriend leaving the hangar with Coran and Lotor.

 

Allura smiled softly. Keith was trying his best even if he was a bit clumsy. She knew deep down that they would work things out easily. At first, their new relationship had scared her a bit, because she thought that their new dynamic might have a negative impact on the team. She quickly realized that it was the opposite. Everyone was just so happy that even in war and isolated in space the both of them found love, it had such a positive effect on everyone. They were a strong team connected by their will to make each member happy and safe as much as they could even in their precarious situation.

 

After a moment, the Blades left the hangar without a word, which certainly meant that they were content with the decision. Olia’s team left after them, telling Allura and the other paladins to call them if anything happened. Pidge and Matt said teary goodbyes to each other, as they always did when he had to go back to fighting with the rebels.  

 

After that, Hunk, Pidge and Keith went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. They were all exhausted, but they had to eat before going to bed.

 

“Who will replace Lance during the night?” Keith inquired while playing with his food.

 

“Lotor’s room will be locked during the night, so no one will have to monitor him. If he gets out or something unusual appear on the Castle security videos and scanners, Coran and I will be informed immediately,” she replied.

 

“Are you reassured, Keith?” Pidge started with a teasing tone. “At least, you’ll be able to have sex with Lance even if he’ll spend all his daily time with Lotor.”

 

“Pidge…” Hunk said, looking exasperated.

 

Keith looked at her with fire in his eyes. He was angry but at least he didn’t look as much concerned and thankful in that moment as he was seconds ago, and Allura was thankful to Pidge for that. She had seen the young girl act around the other members of the team, and she was like their annoying little sister. Allura never had siblings, but the Earthlings appeared to be a little like that to her. She would probably be considered the oldest sibling, however, being the most mature one… and the oldest too.

 

“Do you really think this is a good idea, Allura? Lotor being here, in the Castle,” Hunk asked, visibly anxious and not realizing that talking about it didn’t help Keith’s mood at all.

 

“No, but we might need his intel, and I think we all agree on that, especially if that helps us retrieve Shiro,” she admitted.

 

Thinking about Shiro hurt her, but she wouldn’t show it. She could handle her own emotions… At least most of the time. However, since Keith and Lance had been a couple, she felt even more sad about Shiro’s disappearance. She couldn’t help but recognize her growing feeling of jealousy towards the Blue and Red paladins’ relationship. She was craving Shiro’s presence more than before. When she saw them cuddle and kiss, she sometimes wondered what it would be like to do it with Shiro, and at these thoughts she could feel her heart flutter a little. Allura was still scared of the state they would find Shiro in, and she knew that accepting her true feelings meant taking the risk of being hurt again, but… she understood now that the risk was worth it. She thought back to her family and her home world, and she was glad to have lived this wonderful life with her loved ones on Altea before, even if now she always felt a heavy weight on her heart every time she remembered it. She was certain that it would be similar if she only gave her and Shiro a chance. But before that, they needed to save him.

 

At Allura’s answer, everyone seemed to go back into a state of profound concern. With all that happened, they couldn’t really get serious on their research, but now it was their main objective.

 

“Cheer up young ones!” Coran said happily as he entered the room, Lotor behind him and Lance a little behind the Galra Prince.

 

Allura looked at Lotor with a distrustful look, then smiled softly at Coran and Lance.

 

“Give us a break, Coran. We’re all super tired. I think we could all sleep for like 10,000 years if we had the time to,” Hunk complained, eating another spoonful of food.

 

“I understand, Number 2, I’ll let you rest, but first let’s be polite and do a round of introduction to our guest!” Coran proposed.

 

“Detainee…” Keith corrected in a low voice.

 

Allura could see a small smile on Lance's lips, even if he still tried to appear serious.

 

“Keith, thank you for volunteering as the first to introduce yourself!” Coran said cheerfully to pick on him.

 

Keith made an annoyed face, but quickly composed himself. He stood up and came up to the trio, just in front of Lotor.

 

“Keith, Red paladin and Black’s pilot,” he said simply.

 

“And a fellow half-Galra, I can see,” Lotor said with a quick glance towards Keith’s side where his luxite blade was hung.

 

Keith’s gaze was almost menacing when it came back to Lotor. This was private matter to him, and in Keith’s opinion Lotor had probably overstepped his boundaries. Pidge came up beside the Red paladin at just the right time.

 

“Hi, I’m Pidge, the Green paladin and the team’s tech,” she introduced herself.

 

“Nice to meet you, Pidge,” Lotor said politely.

 

“I’m Hunk,” he said, standing a bit behind the others, visibly uneasy. “I’m the Yellow paladin and the Castle main cook… No denying, Coran.”

 

“And he’s an awesome engineer too,” Lance added.

 

Hunk smiled at his friend. “Yeah, I try.”

 

“Pleased to meet you, Hunk,” Lotor replied.

 

“Normally, you would’ve met Shiro too, the former Black paladin of our team, but we… hum, we lost him,” Coran explained simply.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Lotor said after a few ticks, looking sincere.

 

“Well, that’s your father’s Empire’s fault, so you better be!” Lance said with hate in his eyes.

 

Lotor turned to him, and Allura could see a bit of annoyance in the man’s eyes. He hid it so quickly she almost thought she might have imagined it. Surely, it was normal to be annoyed by so much hostility, but Lance was right. It wasn’t only the fact that it was his father’s Empire’s fault, but also his, since he had been in power for a while after they lost Shiro. He was also responsible for all this.

 

“Now, are you hungry Lotor?” Coran asked, changing the subject to appease the tension.

 

Allura couldn’t understand how Coran could be so easily polite with this doubtful person. But Coran was a really respectful man who followed Allura’s decisions and advised her the best he could without complaint. He may have concerns, but he was loyal to her no matter what.

 

“I am, actually,” Lotor answered.

 

“Too tired to make you something fresh, but we have good leftovers,” Hunk said. “Let me prepare you a plate. Lance, Coran, do you guys want some too?”

 

“Yeah, buddy, make me a big bowl of your best stuff, I’m starving!” Lance explained happily, seemingly returning to his true self dobash by dobash.

 

“I’ll opt for food goo, but thanks anyway Number 2,” Coran replied.

 

The trio started towards the kitchen, but Keith grabbed Lance’s hand as he was passing by him. Lance turned to Keith with a curious look.

 

“I’m sorry, Lance. Just… I trust you, you can do this,” Keith said to him with an expression of determination.

 

Lance smiled, happy to hear these words. He gave him a small kiss and returned to Coran and Lotor’s side. Keith remained at his place for a little while, a content smile on his lips. Allura was relieved that they had reconciled so easily. She knew they would do so quickly, because no matter what came their way they still cared deeply for each other. She was happy to witness their relation grow.

 

As for Lotor, he was still bothering her. He looked polite, but she felt like it might just be all pretend. Still she had made a decision and she just had to make sure that they realized soon enough if she had truly made a mistake or not.

 

She sighed silently, feeling the invisible pressure on her shoulders adds up slowly.

 

Being a war leader was hard, but she was doing the best she could.

 

Slowly but surely, they would put an end to all this.

 

She hoped it wouldn’t be with too many regrets.


	8. Chapter 8 - Verbal Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> This chapter is form Pidge and Lance's POVs. Lotor is an ass and wants Lance gone.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Thanks!!

Pidge was on her laptop, still sorting out the info, videos and photos she had obtained on Operation Kuron. Something really bothered her about them. The real Shiro… didn’t seem to be there. Nothing was said on him, at all. The lead they thought they had only seemed to guide them to other clones. Lotor had told her about three possible locations where these kinds of experiments would be done. It wasn’t getting her anywhere, and it seemed to only make her suffer as she saw different Shiros being experimented on in videos or photos of it. She wanted him back. He used to be almost like a second father to her. She had to give her all to save him.

 

“You’re early,” Lance said as he entered the dinning room with a space-coffee. “Or you didn’t sleep again?” he asked.

 

She looked up from her screen. “Why are YOU awake so early?”

 

“I like to train before my Lotor duties start,” he admitted.

 

“You don’t train with Keith anymore?” she asked.

 

“I would if I could, but I gotta keep an eye on Mr. Lotion,” he said with a complaining tone.

 

“’Mr. Lotion’? Good one,” she laughed. “But, really, you like having this kind of responsibility, right?”

 

“Yeah, makes me feel needed in this team,” he confessed.

 

“You were always needed in this team,” Pidge told him with a serious tone.

 

Lance only smiled in response. She hated when he said these kinds of comments, and it seemed to happen more often lately. Since he had been assigned to monitor Lotor, something felt wrong with Lance. It had been only about three weeks, but Lance really took his role seriously, too seriously for everyone on the team in fact. He wasn’t as lively anymore and looked thoughtful and almost angry all the time. Keith had tried to talk about it with him, but Lance had assured him that everything was fine, which was a lie, obviously. Lance also knew how to distract Keith enough to avoid the subject. Pidge had seen them act and Lance was really impressive when it came to change the subject of a conversation.

 

“So, how’s Mr. Lotion?” Pidge asked.

 

Lance’s expression was unreadable for a moment. That made Pidge uneasy. So Lotor was behind Lance’s new personality and lies.

 

“He’s an asshole and I hate him, but he’s not… he’s not wrong. Like, sometimes he says things, comments on our team, that make me wanna punch his face really hard, but he’s mostly right and that’s the worst. It’s like he really wants us to be strong allies, but he’s too… truthful?” Lance said, looking a bit confused.

 

“So, the guy has no filter and that annoys you,” Pidge resumed.

 

“Yeah,” Lance said simply.

 

“What does he say that’s so bad?” Pidge asked, encouraging him to talk.

 

If Lotor was the cause and they were talking about him, maybe Lance would finally open up.

 

“Yesterday, we passed by the training deck and Lotor wanted to have a check at Keith’s training, and he was like super interested in him…” Lance said outraged.

 

“Oh boy…” Pidge said with an exasperated tone.

 

“No, let me finish. Lotor just started pointing out all of Keith’s fighting style’s flaws, and finished by saying that it was a real shame Keith hadn’t been raised by Galra,” Lance explained.

 

“I see why you’re annoyed, he’s interested in your boyfriend,” Pidge said.

 

“Yeah, Keith’s my… No, no Pidge, that’s not it. Lotor’s really a jerk,” Lance told her, offended.

 

She smiled, amused by his reaction.

 

“Well, I think he’s really helpful. I mean, he told us about Zarkon’s experimental space centers and special prisons, for which the locations and purposes were confirmed. He also guided us to his underground storage of condensed quintessence, even if there was not much left of it since it was taken down by Zarkon. For now, nothing bad happened, no trick, no betrayal or anything…. His attitude doesn’t seem untrustworthy either. Maybe you just don’t like him,” Pidge said.

 

“I still think we shouldn’t trust him. He’s hiding something, I’m sure of it,” Lance said, pouting now.

 

Pidge was just trying to reassure him. They couldn’t keep on doubting him forever. The half-Galra Prince really did seem to hate his father as much as everyone else on this team, or even more, which meant something in Pidge’s mind.

 

“Well, continue keeping an eye on him until you feel like you trust him enough. I’m sure Allura would let you if you asked,” Pidge said.

 

“Allura thinks about letting him roam free in the Castle?” Lance asked, surprised and… was he scared?

 

“It’s been almost three weeks Lance,” Pidge said simply,

 

“And it’s not enough! He should be monitored until we don’t need him anymore!” Lance said.

 

Pidge saw desperation in Lance’s eyes, which surprised her. There was some deeper reason for Lance’s reaction. She wanted to discuss it more, but then Coran and Allura arrived in the dinning room, and the Altean man informed Lance that it was now time for him to go to Lotor’s room. Lance stood up from his chair and wished Pidge good luck with her work. She watched him go with a concerned expression then greeted the Alteans who joined her at the table. She was almost done with sorting Shiro’s information, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Lance. There was something else on her mind, and on everyone’s as well.

 

“Coran, is Lance’s health alright?” Pidge asked.

 

 

-

 

 

Lance walked to Lotor’s room and unlocked the door. He knocked three times, as usual. Then, Lotor opened the door. He was still shirtless, his hair tied in a messy bun and wearing only black pants lent to him by Coran. He also had a black t-shirt, which he wasn’t wearing right now. Lance couldn’t help but look at Lotor’s shape. He was good looking, there was no denying, and it annoyed him a lot, because he knew the half-Galra Prince had his eyes on Keith. Sometimes, when Lance needed to go to the washroom or something, he left Lotor under Keith’s supervision, and every single time, when he came back, Lotor was talking to Keith with interest, clearly flirting with him. After a few times, it became so irritating Lance decided to never let them alone again, but even then, Lotor didn’t mind showing his curiosity for the other half-Galra even in the presence of others. Keith was completely oblivious to Lotor’s advances, so Lance didn’t complain to him about that, but It was really starting to get on his nerves.

 

“Like the view?” Lotor teased him. “Sorry but you’re not my type.”

 

“Not mine either, and taken, as you already know, because Keith is MY boyfriend,” Lance told him, making sure Lotor understood every word.

 

Lotor put on his t-shirt and looked at Lance with a disgusted look. Lance was used to Lotor looking at him like he was some undesirable piece of dirt. Obviously, Lotor and Lance hated each other. But Lance didn’t want to talk about Lotor’s comments towards him to the others. They were often true. Lotor had started gradually with the things he told him. First, he pointed out how Lance was the less intelligent of the group, then how the others were way more impressive and useful to the team than him, and he noticed how the team seemed to be caring a lot about him, as if he was a young child. Lance thought his team had made great progress on letting him be, but it still wasn’t enough. Lance didn’t make much of it at first, Mr. Lotion was just trying to get on his nerves, but there was something in his words that was true to Lance. They were mostly things he had thought about himself at some point. Before, he would rarely let these thoughts affect him, being the positive person that he usually was, but since he became Voltron’s right hand he gave more attention to them, trying to use them as a driving force to improve his skills and all. But now, Lotor’s words and his negative thoughts were working against him, they were destroying him. And it felt weird to Lance, because the more he let them making him feel depressed, the more the tug on his mind was strong. He didn’t inform anyone, even if should have. But there was something humiliating in complaining about verbal abuse. If he was strong enough, he would be able to pay it no mind. The problem was that it was starting to get too much for him to handle mentally. He knew he had changed, he was isolating himself more and thinking a lot more than he was talking, which was new. Keith had tried to make him open up, but he refused. He didn’t want to worry his boyfriend more than he already was, even thought he was trying hard to hide it.  

 

“I still don’t understand what he finds so interesting in you. You’re an average fighter, with average fighting skills and an annoying personality. I mean… you’re probably here because they pity you,” Lotor said.

 

“Shut up,” Lance told him, turning his back to him.

 

“I’m sure you know it too, but there’s no doubt that he’d be much better by my side than by yours.”

 

“Stop,” Lance told him, starting to get really angry. “You can try all you want, your words mean nothing to me, asshole.”

 

Lotor laughed a bit at that, amused by Lance’s reaction. Mr. Lotion knew he was starting to really get into Lance’s head. Lance was too stubborn and proud to complain about Lotor’s comments towards him. He really wanted to deal with him by himself.

 

“You’re the only one who still sees me as an enemy, don’t you think it’s time you let go? I mean completely, as in leaving Voltron. What do you bring more to the team that another couldn’t bring better? You are obviously this team’s weakness.”

 

No. That was a lie. Right? He wasn’t sure anymore. He had already had these kinds of thoughts before. So maybe they were really true.

 

“Are you done?” Lance told him, turning a bit towards Lotor, an annoyed expression on his face, trying to hide all other emotions that were trying to overcome him.

 

He really wanted to prove Lotor wrong, but thinking back to their last missions and all… Lotor was right, even with all the training he did, Lance was always the one getting hurt, always the support, but never played as much an important role in his team as the others. Someone else could’ve done better than him.

 

“You are nothing more than a burden,” Lotor added, completely seeing through Lance’s act.

 

Lance looked at Lotor and saw a twisted expression on the Prince’s features. Lotor knew Lance’s mental weaknesses. He was playing with him. It had been a long game, but Lance felt himself fall apart. Lance suddenly felt an incredible tug on his conscience. He was taken by surprise. It hadn’t happened so badly in weeks. But this one… This one was something else. He felt pain almost reaching Lishia’s magic on Neorya. He screamed in agony as he fell to his knees, and then on his belly. He was hardly seeing and he felt like he couldn’t breathe normally.

 

“Really pathetic,” he heard Lotor’s voice near him. “You really are weak and useless…”

 

He felt a hand touch his face for a moment, it seemed to appease his pain a little, but when the hand was removed, the pain came back way worse. He screamed again.

 

“Oh, interesting…. Well, it’s not like you have much time left anyway,” Lotor added with a little laugh.

 

Then Lotor’s attitude changed completely to Lance’s horror. “Someone! Please someone! Help!” the half-Galra Prince yelled with a concerned tone that sounded really sincere.

 

Lance was about to lose consciousness, when he heard Keith scream his name as he was running towards him. He felt Keith’s gentle hands take him in his lap, his face coming into sight in his blurry vision soon after. He couldn’t see him well or hear his voice, or anyone else’s, as other silhouettes and voices appeared around him. His heart was beating so hard and so fast. After a few long ticks of fighting against the tug, he finally gave up and closed his eyes, letting his consciousness being dragged away by comforting colors twisting around him.

 

It was peaceful and he didn’t feel weak anymore.

 

He didn’t feel anything anymore.

 

He didn’t regret letting go.


	9. Chapter 9 - Feeling Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers!
> 
> Keith wants to help, but Lance doesn't want help. 
> 
> This chapter is from Keith's POV and has a lot of Langst! 
> 
> Tell me what you think about it and don't forget to leave kudos if you haven't already! 
> 
> Thanks!!

[A Week Ago]

_Keith walked in Lance’s room, as if it was his own too now. When he entered, Lance was sitting on his bed leant forward with his head in his hands. That immediately worried Keith, but the other teenager stood up as soon as he saw him enter their room. He smiled widely and walked quickly to Keith before kissing him passionately. Keith was pleasantly surprised. He kissed his boyfriend back and it soon became weirdly hotter in their room. After a few minutes of making out, Keith finally stepped away a bit, as if to catch his breath._

_“Lance, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Keith started._

_“Can’t it wait?” Lance asked, coming back closer._

_Keith was hardly containing himself. Being unable to touch Lance as much as he wanted to during the day was almost painful. He didn’t know why it did that, maybe because of his Galra genes, but since they had first made love, Keith wanted to do it again. All the time. But for the past few days, Keith felt that Lance was hiding something from him, and he was using Keith’s weakness to avoid the subject when they met at night. Keith was done. At least he thought he was._

_“No, it can’t,” Keith replied._

_Lance looked concerned. He knew Keith wasn’t much of a talker. Lance and him sat on Lance’s bed and Keith took his hands._

_“What’s going on?” Lance asked._

_“Lance, I feel like…” Keith started, but then Lance stood up suddenly, looking upset._

_“If you’re planning on breaking up with me, just leave, OK?” Lance asked, his eyes fixed on the ground, not even looking at Keith._

_“What? No, I’m not planning on breaking up with you, you idiot,” Keith replied, furious. He stood up as well and put his hands on each side of Lance’s face and lifted it a bit to force him to look in his eyes. “You know I love you. Why would you think that?” He asked, softer._

_“I… I don’t know,” Lance said, looking a bit embarrassed by Keith’s reaction. “I just thought that might be it, since you were serious and all.”_

_“Well, it’s not. I’ll never leave you, no matter the stupidities you do and as long as you are faithful to me. YOU’ll have to break up with me if you want our relation to end. You understand me?” Keith said._

_Lance looked at him with deep love, but also a bit of sadness and concern, which bothered Keith a lot. They both leant forward at the same time to kiss the other. Keith’s tentative to talk to Lance was a failure that night, and he realized it only the next morning when he woke up to an empty bed. It was nothing unusual lately, but Keith hated it. It seemed to him that it had been too long since the last time they woke up together._

_He sighed and made it a point to talk to him later that day._

_—_

[Two Quintents Ago]

_Every single attempt had failed. But that night Keith was determined to talk to his boyfriend. There was no avoiding it this time. Lance didn’t look the same anymore. Even when he smiled, Keith could see the sadness in his eyes. The loud teenager was now too silent for his liking, always looking thoughtful, almost disconnected from reality. Keith was worried. Lance hadn’t come back to his room the night before, and Keith could see dark circles under the other’s eyes. Lance needed help even if he was trying to hide it._

_And Keith was also really angry. They were a couple, right? So why was he not talking about his feelings to him. Was he really not good enough a boyfriend to deserve it? Well, if that was the reason, Lance just had to tell anybody else. As long as it helped him, he didn’t mind him confiding into someone else. He just wanted Lance happy, was it too much to ask?_

_That night, Keith decided to intercept Lance after he had locked Lotor’s door. When he looked at his boyfriend before intercepting him, he saw so much sorrow that it hurt him. What happened to him to cause him such painful feelings?_

_Keith finally got out of his hiding spot. Immediately, Lance looked up, visibly not expecting the other teenager to be there, and then smiled happily, even if Keith looked serious._

_“Hey, Babe, what’s going on? You look serious,” Lance said. “I mean, more than normal.”_

_He was a good actor, but it was too late now to play that role. Keith was certain, Lance had something weighing on his heart, and Keith would do anything to help lift it up._

_“I wanted to talk to you about… you. How are you doing?” Keith asked, looking almost proud to have finally asked his question._

_Lance stared at him, uncertain._

_“What? That was really the question you wanted to ask me? Why the serious look then?” Lance asked, confused._

_“It’s important, Lance! I care about you and I’ve noticed the way you hide your true feelings, OK?” Keith said, his voice loud with irritation._

_“I’m not hiding anything, Keith. Stop being paranoid,” Lance replied, response definite, and looking annoyed now._

_Lance walked past his boyfriend. Keith let out a loud exasperated groan and turned to face his boyfriend’s back._

_“You’re so stubborn, just open up already!” he yelled, following him._

_“I’m not hiding anything, dammit!” Lance replied, angry, still walking forward._

_“Are you really trying to make me believe that? We’re supposed to count on each other! Why are you dealing with whatever you’re dealing with alone? I can help! Just let me…” Keith said to him, still following Lance._

_Suddenly, Lance stopped and look at Keith, furious._

_“I don’t need your help. I’m not weak,” he told him._

_“What? I never said you were!” Keith retorted._

_“But you’re thinking it, like everyone on this quiznacking Castle!” Lance yelled, leaving Keith shocked. “I need some time alone,” he added with a lower voice before going to his room a few steps away._

_Keith was left alone in the hallway, confused and hurt. He just wanted Lance happy, but instead he had messed up again and now Lance was angry at him. He left and went to the training room. He needed to let off some steam and get his mind off everything that just happened._

_It didn’t work well. Lance occupied all his mind. No matter how bad he had messed up, he needed to do something to make it right. So, he went to Lance’s room and knocked on the door. Lance didn’t answer._

_“I’m sorry Lance. I don’t know how you can even think that we think you’re weak, but I can assure you it’s not true. I love you. Good night,” he added before leaving._

_Lance joined him in his bed later that night. He didn’t say a word, but Keith let him sleep with him. They cuddled without a word. He heard the other teenager cry at some point and just hold him tighter and gave him small kisses. Maybe words weren’t the right way to go at this point._

_They didn’t sleep well that night, but at least they were together._

_The next night, Keith waited for Lance in his room. When the other boy finally arrived, he looked completely drained. He wasn’t even trying to hide his tiredness and depressive expression. That’s when Keith knew that Lance was reaching his limit. Deeply concerned, he gave Lance all the attention he could that night. Keith made him a space tisane and played in the other teenager’s hair as he lied in a big blanket. Lance didn’t talk much, looking simply grateful that his boyfriend was there with him. Keith would sometimes try to give him some words of reassurance. He was telling him that it would be alright, that Lance was strong, that he was needed, that Keith loved him deeply…. Strangely, every time, Lance’s face fell, as if these words hurt him. Keith didn’t understand how that could be. He was scared. Scared of the dark emotions inside Lance’s heart and how much they affected him. And just to worry him even more, while Lance was asleep, Keith saw his breath seemed to stop during too long a moment. Starting to panic, he put his hand on Lance’s face and then the boy was back to breathing and looked as much panicked as his boyfriend for a few ticks. Keith knew what had just happened. Lance looked up at him._

_“Are you OK?” Keith asked concerned._

_Lance shook his head, tears in his eyes. Keith’s heart sunk. His lover was withering away in front of his eyes and he felt completely helpless, like every single time Lance had been in danger. This time only he could do something if Lance would just let him help._

_“You have to let me help you, please,” Keith begged._

_“I’m supposed to be strong, Keith. I shouldn’t need help for what’s happening to me right now,” Lance replied._

_“Lance, I don’t know what you’re going through, but even the strongest people need help sometimes. This is one of those times for you,” Keith said._

_“No, I’m always the one being saved, I’m done with that…” he replied, starting to get angry._

_“You’re not the only one being saved all the time. What about me on that Galra ship just before Neorya? And when you defeated Freaky-Galra-Clone-Shiro? What about that time you made a motivational speech to Allura, and thanks to that we were able to leave Naxzela and warn everyone to leave this part of the galaxy? You know that the list goes on. You are far from weak, Lance. I don’t know where that idea came from and why it’s affecting you that much right now, but you have to understand that you are a skilled paladin, and that you are important to this team. We need you,” he told him._

_Keith was satisfied, all he had said had come out almost exactly how he wanted it to. He had been scared for a moment that he would mess up again, that his words wouldn’t reach his boyfriend’s heart like he wished they would, again, but Lance’s expression changed a bit after his speech. He seemed calmer, as if the sadness poisoning his heart was receding a bit._

_“Thanks, Keith. I love you,” Lance finally said cuddling closer to Keith._

_After a few minutes, Lance seemed to relax and his breathing evened out. That reassured Keith. In his opinion, they had made great progress that night. It would be hard, but they would make it out with a bit of efforts. He was ready to make it happen. Lance would be happy, no matter how long it would take and how hard it would be._

_But he also needed to talk to Coran. Lance’s state was concerning. They had been pretty busy lately, but now they really needed to do something about Lance’s soul. He wouldn’t lose him, not again._

_When Keith woke up the next morning, Lance had already left. He went to the dining room to see if he was there, but he was not anymore. He arrived just as he heard Pidge ask Coran how Lance was doing._

_He entered the dining room and was greeted by everyone. He greeted them back._

_“I want to know about Lance’s condition too,” Keith said to encourage Coran to answer Pidge’s question._

_“Well, you’re asking just at the right time. As you already know, the ‘tug’ on Lance’s consciousness is concerning. It has also been getting worse based on Lance’s account. So, late in the evening yesterday, after Lance’s regular medical examination, I contacted Lishia on Neorya to explain the situation to them and they said to bring him to Neorya as soon as we could. They think they might be able to help!” Coran announced cheerfully._

_“Why did you wait until morning to inform us? We should have already left…” Keith started, angry._

_“The Castle as been on its way there since we received their response, Keith,” Allura cut him off with a warning tone. “We’re only one wormhole away already.”_

_Keith relaxed, took a deep breath and looked back at the two Alteans._

_“Thank you,” he told them._

_They smiled at him, understanding. At that exact moment, an agonizing scream echoed in the Castle’s hallways. Keith recognized the owner of the voice immediately. Lance._

_—_

He ran faster than he could ever think possible. Following Lotor’s cries for help and Lance pained screams. When he got there, he fell to his knees and pulled Lance in his lap.

 

“Lance? Lance, Baby, can you hear my voice?” he asked, without getting an answer. He then turned to Lotor. “What happened?”

 

“I don’t know! He just fell to the ground screaming!” Lotor explained.

 

Coran arrived then, accompanied by Pidge and Allura. Hunk also joined them, still in his pajamas. Coran dropped down beside Keith, letting a strange machine scan Lance’s body.

 

“It’s his quintessence. It’s quickly leaving him by the tick,” Coran told them with a terrified expression.

 

“What does that mean, Coran?” Keith asked anger and despair mixing in his voice.

 

He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer. He already had a good idea of what that meant. His grip tightened around Lance. Why did it always have to be him? Why was it always Lance’s life that had to be threatened in some way? It was so unfair.

 

“It means we have no time left. Lance will die if we don’t act fast,” Coran replied, turning his gaze to Allura.

 

Keith took Lance in his arms and stood up. The Cuban was unconscious now, but there was still hope.

 

“I’ll open a wormhole. You go with him in Red, Keith. It’s the fastest Lion. We’re going to Neorya right now,” Allura announced.

 

Keith only nodded and then started running towards the hangar.

 

This time, he would save Lance.

 

Pinky promise.


	10. Chapter 10 - Quintessential Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers!
> 
> They are back to Neorya! But now Lotor's there and Keith knows something's not right. Their ally might in fact be an enemy... 
> 
> This chapter is from Keith and Hunk's POVs.
> 
> Tell me what you think about it! 
> 
> Thanks!!

As soon as the Red lion landed on Neorya, Keith jumped out of its mouth with Lance in his arms. He quickly reached Kilishka and other Neoryans who were just about to lead him underground, but were intercepted by Lishia who just joined them too. The lizard-like humanoid alien seemed almost as distressed as Keith. They owed Lance so much for all the pain they had caused him. And now was the right time to give back part of it.

 

“Lay him down, we have no time to lose,” Lishia instructed Keith.

 

Keith looked at them with desperation, waiting for reassuring words. It took a few long ticks, which was too long for his liking, but thankfully the needed reassurance came…

 

“You arrived just in time… He’ll be OK,” Lishia told him with a small smile.

 

Keith let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding. He looked back at Lance and ran a hand softly in his hair and down his jaw. His skin felt so cold, so unlike him. Lance was usually a true human heater. Sometimes, Keith even had difficulty sleeping cuddled up with him, because it was too hot. It really unnerved him to see his boyfriend so lifeless. He hated it so much, to see him always on the verge of disappearing.

 

Then, hands were on his shoulders, gently leading him away from Lance’s body. He could still see him, but Lishia needed space to work on Lance. They placed their hands over his chest.

 

“Sorry, Lance, it might hurt a bit,” they said before starting the procedure.

 

Similar magic as the one they had seen them use on him once appeared around them. Lance reacted to it immediately, a pained expression settling on his features. Lishia’s white energy-like magic looked like misty appendages and when it came close to Lance, the same blue energy-like matter appeared where the appendages touched him. It was certainly Lance’s soul. Contrarily to the first time they had seen Lishia use their magic on Lance, the blue colour was way less bright and more translucent.

 

“It might take a while,” Lishia informed him. “I’ll create a connective element in-between the quintessential link he has with the lions. It’ll keep most of his quintessence closer to his body without cutting his ties with the lions. But it’ll only be an external element for now…”

 

“Why?” Keith asked, barely understanding Lishia’s words, and clearly annoyed by the fact that they couldn’t just heal him completely.

 

“Because his case is the first in all Neoryan history. I don’t know how to reattach his soul to his body without cutting his ties with the lions or killing him for real this time. But… by creating the connective element I can give us time to find a way to fix things,” they explained trying hard to stay focused at the same time.

 

“OK, just do whatever you can, please,” Keith replied.

 

Normally, he would have been angry that things weren’t secured for Lance and put the blame on Lishia, but right now he was too worried about Lance’s state and he needed to let Lishia work and stabilize Lance’s condition, if it was the most they could do at the moment.

 

He looked at his boyfriend’s face. He seemed to be in so much pain, there was sweat on his forehead and small tears too falling on each side of his face, even if he was still unconscious. God, Keith loved him so much and every time something happened, his love seemed to deepen, and it hurt… it hurt so bad to see him suffer like this. Keith was really trying hard to make Lance happy, but things were just getting worse for him, and he felt somewhat responsible for it, even if he was clearly not.

 

He watched all the procedure, not wanting to leave his boyfriend’s side, no matter how long it would take. The Neoryan respected his demand.

 

So, he stayed and waited, thinking deeply about all that had happened recently. He had questions to ask Lishia when they would be done with Lance. He felt like there was more to it than it looks, like there was an external cause to Lance’s state…  

 

 

 

 

When Hunk and the others joined Keith underground, in a white hospital-like room, he was sitting by Lance’s bed, leant forward and visibly anxious. As for Lance, he looked to be sleeping peacefully.

 

“Hey, Bud. How is he?” Hunk asked as he entered the room first.

 

“He’s stabilized for now,” Keith said. “Lishia did something, it should help, but it’s only temporary.”

 

“What did they do?” Coran asked, curious and concerned.

 

Keith stood up then and took something on Lance’s chest to show everyone. It was a necklace with something that looked like a soul stone as a pendant.

 

“Is that…?” Pidge started with something akin to hate lacing her voice.

 

They didn’t want to think that Lance’s soul had again been transformed into something so fragile. Something that could be broken and destroyed too easily to their liking.

 

“It’s a part of his soul,” Keith replied.

 

“What? But isn’t it dangerous to have it just hanging on his neck like this?” Hunk asked, also not liking the idea.

 

Keith turned his eyes to Lotor who was beside Allura, visibly untrusting of the half-Galra. Hunk wasn’t sure why Keith suddenly seemed to be mindful of his presence. Keith had had difficulty accepting Lotor as a possible ally at first, but the half-Galra Prince had helped the Blade and Team Voltron so much that he had quickly come to recognize that their alliance had some good points. Also, without necessarily trusting him, Keith had admitted not to see him as much of an enemy anymore. Hunk too had felt this way. Lotor had even praised his cooking, and that made him gain brownie points. However, seeing Keith’s reaction, Hunk started thinking more deeply about it all, his eyes going back to Lance’s sleeping form. Lance… He had changed since he had become Lotor’s assigned guard. He had been more depressed, maybe… Hunk wasn’t sure. He was good to express his own emotions shamelessly, but he was really bad to read others’. Keith continued speaking before Hunk could really start becoming paranoid. Maybe he read too much into things.

 

“Yeah, it has its risks, but it’s just temporary, like I said. Lishia and the Neoryan scientists are doing their best to find a permanent solution,” Keith answered. “At least, until then, Lance is safe if the stone remain intact,” Keith added with a sigh.

 

Hunk sighed too, reassured. This was so unnerving!

 

“So, he’ll be OK. That’s good news then!” Hunk said happily.

 

“Will he wake up or will he stay like this until the Neoryan find a solution?” Pidge asked, still concerned.

 

“He should wake up soon, but… being a paladin…” Keith started.

 

“It’ll be too dangerous,” Allura continued. “So, we’ll be down a paladin again until Lance’s condition is fixed.”

 

“He won’t like it,” Hunk pointed out.

 

“Well, I can make him my personal mechanic assistant until then,” Coran offered cheerfully. “It might not be as impressive a role as being a paladin of the mighty Voltron, but it would still be really helpful.”

 

“Or he could keep on being my guard. I suppose you still want me supervised, so…” Lotor offered.

 

Everyone turned their gaze to him, no one really liking his proposition. Hunk stepped up before anyone could talk, especially not Keith who was now looking at the man with surprising hate.

 

“Not to be mean, but we don’t trust you yet and we’re trying to put him in less danger now. You’re not really the definition of 'harmless', you know,” Hunk explained, vainly trying not to sound rude.

 

Unfortunately, it didn’t stop Keith from moving, suddenly getting up and going in Lotor’s direction. He looked to be in a super bad mood. Hunk didn’t know what was going through Keith’s head, maybe he was just really emotional because of what was happening to Lance, who also happened to be his main impulse control, but he was certain that he had to stop him before he did something stupid. So, Hunk grabbed Keith by the middle. And God was he happy he did, because Keith totally exploded at that moment.

 

“What did you do to him? It’s your fault! I know it is! He wouldn’t tell me, but YOU did something to him!” Keith yelled.

 

Hunk didn’t understand why Keith would accuse Lotor of something he couldn’t have anything to do with. Lance’s soul was a problem unrelated to Lotor, right?

 

“Lishia told me, they told me Lance’s mood could affect his quintessence. If his mind…” Keith was calmer then, but looked broken not fighting against Hunk’s grip anymore. It seemed hard to keep on speaking, but he did. “If his mind was driving him to destroy himself, his soul would opt for a more secure host. You pushed Lance too far, I know it’s your fault.”

 

Hunk looked back to Lotor, and everyone in the room was silent for a moment, waiting for some response from him. The atmosphere was so heavy it was almost hard to breathe.

 

“You’re clearly emotional, so I’ll forgive your insulting accusations. I might be blunt and rude sometimes, but I wouldn’t push an ally to have a mental breakdown. It would be counterproductive,” Lotor told him, visibly angry at Keith’s reaction.

 

“Calm down now, you two. We wouldn’t want to disturb…” Coran started, but it was too late now.

 

“Guys? Wha’ happened?” Lance’s voice croaked.

 

Everyone’s attention turned to the Cuban boy. Keith got back to his side instantly and took his boyfriend’s hand before running his other hand into his hair affectionately.

 

“Lance, you’re OK, everything’s going to be alright. We’re on Neorya, and Lishia is looking for a way to fix you,” Keith explained calmly, which contrasted completely with his mood from only a few ticks ago.

 

“Keith…” Lance started, but then a frown settled on his features, as if something was annoying him.  “Stop looking worried so much all the time, you’ll get wrinkles. I don’t want you to look like an old man too soon.”

 

Keith looked angry for a moment, but then smiled sincerely and let out a small laugh. At that, Lance smiled widely too.

 

“You’re so annoying. I love you,” Keith told him.

 

“I love you too,” Lance replied simply.

 

Hunk looked at them with a comforting feeling settling in his belly. They were really made for each other, even if the universe seemed to be against them. Hunk had seen Lance struggle so hard to find love and acceptance, and there he was, together with another boy who struggled as hard.

 

Things wouldn’t be easy for them, ever, surely. Not until the war against the Galra would end, at least. And would the fight even end one day? Probably not ever either. They had to be realistic, the Galras had ruled for ten thousand years, it would probably take all their lives to win only a small part back of their empire, and then a few other generations of paladins to finally ensure peace throughout the universe. Hunk didn’t mind living his life in space. At first it had been hard, because he loved living safely on Earth with his friends and family, but something about space and being able to do something great for others was really awesome. He had met wonderful people and seen incredible things, and nothing could ever compare to that on Earth. Yeah, he hated risking his life and seeing his best friends in danger, but he never regretted following Lance and Pidge the night it all started.

 

In that moment, looking at Lance and Keith, he knew that even with all the hardship they were going through, they didn’t regret it either.

 

They might regret other things along the way though, but not becoming paladins of Voltron.

 

Hunk hoped they would not have many more regrets in the future.

 

But they would only know with time.


	11. Chapter 11 - Fading Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> Lotor has a plan, Lance hardly deals with not being a paladin anymore, and Pidge realize too late that they are still making the same mistakes again. 
> 
> This chapter is from Lotor, Coran and Pidge's POVs. Klangst is coming!! 
> 
> There'll probably be 5 chapters left after this one, maybe more, depending on how it goes. 
> 
> So, please leave kudos and comments if you want more! (it motivates me, and I also like advice and constructive feedback)
> 
> You can also follow me or send me a message on tumblr: Prettygoo-d 
> 
> Thanks!!

This was it, he had enough of playing pretend. And he was extremely frustrated. How could a bunch of teenagers be in possession of the mighty Voltron? If only Lotor could use its power, he would finally be able to dethrone his father. But he couldn’t, because the lions were somehow sentient, something he had never expected. He had no power over whom they chose as their pilot. Out of options, he had decided he would manipulate them and use them for his own purposes.

 

The problem was that they seemed to have deep trust into the Blue paladin, the most annoying one, Lance, and said paladin was irritatingly doubtful and stubborn when it came to Lotor. Without their trust, he couldn’t do much. He had sacrificed precious information to prove his “faithfulness” to his new “allies”, but still their Blue paladin’s opinion prevailed.

 

He couldn’t comprehend why that was, he had seen him act in battle, in training and in daily life. He was nothing special. He always distracted the others, seemingly couldn’t stay serious at all, and, even if they weren’t bad, his fighting abilities weren’t extraordinary either. Yet, they still cared so much about him and his opinion that Lotor was totally powerless even after so many quintents.

 

Annoyed since their first meeting, Lotor had tested Lance. He had thrown insults and crude truths at him and about his friends. Lance had shown anger every time, but never did anything really against it except retort things. He never seriously reported Lotor’s behaviour to the others, as much as he knew, only stated his continuous mistrust. If he could not control the Lions now, he would make it happen. But for that, he needed to get rid of Lance, because he hindered his plans with his general attitude and doubt. The Blue paladin had good instincts, that was unquestionable, but that played against Lotor.

 

So, he had pushed the boy to its limits and beyond, always openly degrading him and even flirting with his oblivious half-Galra boyfriend. What played in compromising the Earthling’s mental state, was the use of magic, thanks to his Altean mother’s genes. He didn’t know much, but was able to use some kind of atmosphere meddling. He had always ensured that in Lotor’s presence the boy would be in a depressive and insecure mood. He had seen the look in Lance’s eyes change, the dark bag under his eyes get more prominent and his character become more depressed and on edge each day. Lance would try to hide it, but Lotor, being a master manipulator, had seen the signs. The teenager was breaking down more every day, Lotor’s comments towards him and forced atmosphere ever putting a crack in his mental state.

 

Then, that one morning, Lance couldn’t handle it anymore. He had collapsed right in front of Lotor, screaming in agony for reasons the half-Galra Prince didn’t know of. It had annoyed him even more. He wanted the Blue paladin to leave, not crumple in such a shameful way. But then, Lotor had noticed something weird with the hurt teenager at his feet. His quintessence was quickly slipping away from Lance. The Blue paladin was dying in front of his eyes, and he didn’t know of anyone but Haggar who would have the skills to prevent it from escaping his body. It was a strange sight, though, he didn’t know something like this could happen. He thought that it might be an unknown disease possible for their species. He had been wrong.

 

They had gone to this specific planet, one the Galra Empire had never been able to conquer. There, they had met with the Neoryans who, surprisingly, had been able to save the teenager’s life. It was a temporary method, but it had worked, and his quintessence flow was stable. Lotor hadn’t shown his irritation until Keith had lost all composure and lashed out at Lotor. Now, HE was done. The thing was that he still couldn’t leave the Castle of Lions, not until he had a plan to gain some kind of protection from other allies. His choices were limited.

 

That’s when he realized that there was something that Zarkon wanted more than his own son’s death. It was the Black Lion and Lotor had access to it. The idea wasn’t all good, but it was something. He really didn’t want to give to his father such a powerful weapon, but he had no choice until his ultimate plan was ready. He knew the rift he had found was an endless source of quintessence, he just needed some way to harvest it. He would have liked to use Voltron to do so, but the Team was too ethical and against using quintessence, he had seen their reaction when he had talked about his underground distribution network. So, he couldn’t count on them anyway. He was alone, but being constantly monitored and wanted dead across the universe was not a favourable situation for him.

 

He had no choice but to change it to attain his objectives, so he had to escape and take the Black Lion with him. It wouldn’t let him pilot it, so there was only one thing he needed to make his escape happen. And Lotor had a good idea where he would get it. No one on this Castle had told him about the secret they hid from him since his arrival, but being the skilled observer that he was, he had found out that there was one more paladin on board, or more like a puppet. And Lotor liked to play puppeteer.

 

 

-

 

 

Coran was underneath the particle barrier generator, doing regular maintenance on its mechanism.

 

“Give me the Klonduk!” he called.

 

“Coran… I have no idea what that is,” Lance said with an annoyed tone.

 

It had been a week since Lance had his biggest episode so far. He almost died and the thought always twisted the Altean’s heart. The universe didn’t give them any time to take a breath.  

 

“Give it a try, my boy! Surely, you can’t remember it all in only a few quintents, but you’ll certainly get the hang of it shortly,” Coran encouraged him.

 

Lance sighed and handed him a random tool.

 

“No, that’s, hum… that’s a fork,” Coran pointed out, a bit hesitant, not wanting to hurt the boy’s feelings.

 

Lance looked at said object, he had taken it without really looking at it. He instantly appeared surprised by his own mistake for a small tick.

 

“Of course, it is! I just wanted to test your skills,” Lance said, trying to save his poor case.

 

The boy truly wasn’t any good with mechanics. At first, Lance had been eager to play this important new role in the team, trying to stay positive even if losing his place as a paladin obviously hurt him deeply. But after only a few days, the both of them had to be honest to themselves, Lance was a fighter, not a mechanic assistant. Coran sighed loudly and got out from under the particle barrier’s mechanism. Maybe it was time to face the facts…

 

“Don’t worry, boy. I’ll find another more fitting role for you,” Coran said, truly wanting to find a solution.

 

Lance looked discouraged for a moment, but gazed back at the Altean man with a small smile.

 

“Thanks Coran, I know I can count on you!” he said, almost cheerfully, but not truly honest.

 

It was pretty obvious that the boy was unhappy. Coran was about to confide in him, and talk about his feelings, but Lance sighed loudly.

 

“Then, can I get back to the others? If you don’t mind, of course,” Lance asked.

 

“Oh, sure, you are free to go,” Coran replied, still unsure if letting the troubled boy go was a good idea.

 

“Then, see you later, Coran,” he told him as he turned to leave the room.

 

Lance was like a son to him, and he felt helpless has Lance’s health, and even his life, was always in a precarious state lately. At least, he had helped saving him on Neorya, but it wasn’t enough to his liking. Being a paladin and fighting against the Galra Empire was already so dangerous… If he was at least basically unarmed or healthy, that’d be a good start to stop being so scared of losing him again. But they could only do so much for now.

 

 

-

 

 

Hunk was beside Pidge, fidgeting nervously.

 

“Go make cookies or a cake or something, you’re stressing me out,” Pidge complained while tapping on her keyboard continuously.

 

“No, not that I wouldn’t like to, but I can’t leave you with him,” Hunk murmured.

 

Lotor was sitting in the sofa, eyes closed and head leaned back against the top of it. He seemed to be relaxing, nothing suspicious or anything. But since Hunk and her had been given the task to monitor Lotor instead of Lance, Hunk had started to be suspicious of the Galra Prince again, and that caused him terrible anxiety. Pidge had become more watchful, especially after Keith’s scene back on Neorya, so if there was something even a bit weird with Lotor she would notice it easily. Yet, there still wasn’t any real proof that they had anything to be wary of concerning Lotor. All Keith said was doubtful too. It was a truly annoying situation, and the atmosphere was now heavy between them all.

 

“You know, I can watch him alone a bit. I think I could hold my ground long enough against him if something happens for you to come back here. So, go see if one of the others can take your place for a few dobashes, so you can do something else for a while, to help you relax,” Pidge encouraged him.

 

“OK, good idea, I need to bake something,” Hunk said, thankful to Pidge for her proposition.

 

He got up and walked out of the room. Pidge stopped working on her computer and looked at Lotor. Even if she wasn’t as nervous as the others, having better innate stress management skills, she still knew that she needed to give their new allies all her attention while she was alone with him. It lasted too long for her liking. She really didn’t like doing nothing, she enjoyed keeping herself busy and further her knowledge or surpassing her own intellectual limits, but just sitting there and watching an unmoving possible enemy was plainly boring.

 

A few dobashes later, the door to the room opened, and Allura entered. Pidge turned her gaze to Allura as she entered, greeting her.

 

“So, have you found anything from the information we got on our last missions and with Lotor’s insights?” Allura asked.

 

“Still nothing on Shiro, at least our Shiro,” Pidge answered, sorry. “I’m still working on it, but I really don’t have a lead at all. I wonder what happened…”

 

“Keep going, we’ll find him,” Allura said, yawning. “Sorry, Pidge, I don’t know what’s happening to me, I feel suddenly really sleepy.”

 

Pidge also felt that way. Maybe sleeping 4 hours per night, thanks to Hunk always forcing her to get some rest, was finally having a toll on her.

 

“Did you sleep well last night?” Pidge asked Allura, yawning too.

 

“Yes, I did actually,” Allura replied, her eyes looking smaller and confused.

 

Pidge felt her head become somewhat heavy. Something was wrong. She looked back at Lotor, wondering if he was feeling as exhausted as them. She found him, eyes open and looking right in front of him with a small confident smile on his lips.

 

“Do you feel… there’s a weird…” Allura commented incoherently as Pidge’s head fell on her keyboard. “Pidge…” the Altean Princess said, concerned, and dropped to the ground, falling asleep right then.

 

Pidge hardly pressed one of her computer key, something she had installed some time ago in case she needed it. It was designed to inform the other members of Team Voltron if something happened to her. Her eyes closed instantly after, and she faded into darkness as she heard Lotor’s creepy chuckle nearing her.

 

Maybe Lance’s instincts could really count as reliable info, but it was too late to realize that now.

 

If only the others could get her signal in time…

 

It was their only hope now.


	12. Chapter 12 - Forced Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> Lotor executes his plan. It doesn't go well for the paladins. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, it's from Lance's POV. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Thanks!!

Lance was walking to the kitchen to get some space lemonade or a milkshake to lift his spirit up a bit when he received a message. At first, he thought it might be Keith, because he was the one who texted him most, but was surprised to find out it was actually Pidge. His surprise soon changed to worry when he saw what she had sent. It was the code she had told them about a while back. There was an emergency, she was in danger. Lance’s heart skipped a beat. He knew she was supposed to be with Hunk and Lotor, so Lance didn’t wait a tick more, and ran to the training room, the closest room to him, to get a shield and a weapon. He didn’t have time to get some armour too, but what mattered was to get to them soon and do whatever he could to save them. He might not be a paladin anymore, but that didn’t prevent him from helping his friends if they were in trouble. So, he ran to get to the lounge, where he last saw the trio, but something caught his attention on the way there. The door to the infirmary was opened, which was really strange because only Coran and, rarely, Keith would go there. Freaky-Galra-Clone-Shiro freaked everyone out honestly. But Lance knew they were both busy now. So, he decided to quickly get a look. As soon as he entered the room, he regretted not being more careful before going in. Stupid instinct not telling him this time that it was a bad idea. There stood Lotor and Freaky-Galra-Clone-Shiro, out of his cryo pod. Lance gulped loudly as their gaze turned to him. He couldn’t take them out by himself. He truly thought of backing away as if nothing happened, but it was too late now and he had his pride to defend in the presence of that asshole, Mr. Lotion.

 

“Oh, hi there, Lance. I found another “guest” on the ship,” Lotor greeted him.

 

“Well, you won’t be guests for long,” Lance told them with all the courage he had.

 

He then took a step back and went for the intercom on the side of the door. The door closed by itself beside him, which was really weird and certainly meant he was stuck in this room, but that didn’t matter. There was no way he could let them escape either, so he didn’t plan on running away anyway.

 

“Lotor is in the infirmary!” he yelled.

 

Just then, he heard a swift movement behind him. He yelped has he barely dodged Freaky-Galra-Clone-Shiro’s attack. The clone’s burning hand fell on the intercom, destroying it, and Lance fell to the ground. He instantly activated his shield, which turned out to be a really good idea, because the clone, or Kuro, as Pidge liked to call him sometimes, continued his attack right away. This time, Lance knew that he didn’t have to be careful with him, because it wasn’t the real Shiro. He might still not have the skills to beat him, but if he had a chance to do so, he had to take it without hesitation. Kuro punched the shield stronger and stronger a few times, but couldn’t breach it. He suddenly changed his tactic and grabbed the side of Lance’s shield, pushing it to the side, so Lance would be fully open for him to attack. But Lance reacted quickly and rolled in the same direction. Shiro appeared amused, but also annoyed that none of his attacks connected with Lance.

 

The Cuban was faring well so far, countering the clone’s next attempt with the small blade he had taken from the training room. At the next strike, Lance blocked it with his shield and pushed against Kuro’s whole arm with it to leave him open. Lance went to retaliate, feeling some kind of exhilaration at the fact that he was on the verge of finally beating Shiro, even if it wasn’t really him. All his training had really paid off. But, suddenly a hand was on his wrist and twisting it hard. Lance cried out as he felt his wrist protest to the painful movement. He let go of his weapon and looked up to his new opponent. Lotor was there, looking annoyed over him. And Lance realized with horror that he had forgotten about the half-Galra’s presence and possible interference.

 

“You are really troublesome,” Lotor commented with venom in his voice, and then twisting Lance’s wrist again further and further, no caring about Lance’s struggle, almost enjoying it even.

 

Lance knew that Lotor wouldn’t stop. He knew what was going to happen.

 

“No, no…” he pleaded as felt his wrist on the verge of breaking.

 

Suddenly, a sword cut through the side of the door and the latter creaked loudly. But still, Lotor didn’t stop.

 

“Keith!” Lance cried hoping that his boyfriend would be able to use his Galra strength to get inside before…

 

A loud crack resounded through the room. Lance screamed in pain, and Lotor let go of him with a small satisfied smile. Lance fell to his knees, tears running down his face. It hurt, still not as bad as Lishia’s spell, nothing would ever be as bad, but still it was awful.

 

“Lance!” Keith yelled, as he entered the room, looking distressed and worried.

 

Lance looked up to him with a pained expression, holding his wrist close to him. Keith’s eyes seemed as pained when they notice the hurting boy kneeling on the ground, then full of rage as he looked at Lotor right after. He would’ve probably attacked right away if it wasn’t for the fact that Lance was too close to Kuro and Lotor for comfort. Seeing all leader-like even in this terrible moment where Lance was once again useless and hurt, reassured Lance a bit. He knew Keith would do anything to make them safe. To make him safe.

 

“Lotor…” Keith started, his voice almost a growl.

 

“I was just waiting for you, Keith,” Lotor greeted him.

 

Lance looked back at Lotor, confused. The half-Galra Prince turned his gaze to him then.

 

“Kuro, restrain him,” Lotor demanded.

 

Kuro started towards Keith, and the Red paladin didn’t wait to get on the offensive. Lance could see determination in Keith’s eyes. Lance had to fight too, so he went for his weapon with his left hand. He didn’t know how to fight with his left hand, but he had no other choice. Just as he was reaching it, Lotor kicked it away. Lance cursed loudly and tried to change plan, but Lotor prevented him from doing that by kicking him in the guts. Lance felt all air leave him at once and was left coughing and hurting. Lotor grabbed his hair then and yanked him back. In that moment, Lance realized what Lotor was aiming for. He had been glad to be Lotor’s target instead of his friends, but now he had a pretty good idea as to who Lotor’s real target was. But there was nothing he could do, he had realized too late, again.

 

“Keith! Get away!” Lance yelled, almost pleading.

 

Keith looked at him with confusion. He was doing well against Kuro, but it wasn’t enough to get rid of him in time. Lotor’s hand grabbed Lance’s soul stone and yanked it from his neck.

 

“No!” Keith yelled with rage and desperation, fighting harder against Kuro.

 

Lance felt weak and useless as Lotor observe the small object with interest. Lotor’s eyes went back to Keith.

 

“Give it back!” Keith yelled.

 

“Oh, I would give it back gladly. On one condition, that is,” Lotor started, and Lance was already moving to get up.

 

He wouldn’t let Lotor do whatever evil plan he had in mind. Keith was his boyfriend, and he had to protect him, no matter what. He wasn’t the only one who had to be saved all the time. It was his time to show that he could save himself and his boyfriend, that he was strong enough.

 

“Come with me in the Black Lion, and I won’t destroy this little toy,” Lotor offered. “Allura and the little green paladin are on a little sleep spell I placed on them. So, don’t even think he would make it to Neorya this time.”

 

Lance was looking at Lotor with disgust, he was just about ready to counter-attack. Lance surged forward in a last attempt, tackling him to the ground, but Lotor had really good self-defence skills and pushed him away almost right away annoyed. Keith was fighting harder against Kuro, but the clone’s hand finally sliced Keith’s shoulder, which made him cry out in pain and take a step back. Lance was concerned, but he knew he couldn’t take his attention away from Lotor. He stood up again, adrenaline, rage and hope driving him to continue fighting even as his wrist pulsed in pain at every movement.  He surged again towards Lotor, trying to punch him. The half-Galra Prince didn’t seem fazed or surprised by the attack this time, and Lance knew that he would lose this combat. He had had one chance to surprise Lotor with and attack and he had tackled him to the ground, which had done nothing really, and now Lance felt stupid. He felt like a failure. Lotor dodged his punch easily before hitting Lance with his elbow, making him drop hard on the ground. Lance’s ribs ached for a moment, and he was breathless again for a few ticks, but it was his wrist that hurt more than anything else, since he hadn’t been able to protect it from hitting the ground as well. His vision became temporarily dark, and then came back. His attention turned back to Keith who seemed frustrated and also hopeless. They were hoping for a miracle. And that miracle could be Hunk or Coran. But even then, what could they do? Lotor had Lance’s soul stone in his hand, and it meant Lance’s life in that moment. They both knew that. And so, Lance also knew that Keith would make the worst decision ever.

 

“Keith! Please don’t!” Lance yelled through pain.

 

He looked at his boyfriend, and only saw despair and regret in response. No argument would be able to reach him at this point, the Red paladin had already made up his mind. He was so stubborn sometimes! And Lance was almost angry at him for that, but the fear of losing Keith surpassed it.

 

“Last chance. It’s either that or he dies, and I take you by force anyway. So, are you willing to accompany me with your Lion in order to save your pitiful boyfriend’s life?”

 

“Keith…” Lance tried again.

 

Keith closed his eyes, and Lance knew that he did that so he wouldn’t see Lance’s reaction when he would give his answer. Lance wouldn’t stop looking at him, hoping that maybe it wouldn’t happen.

 

“Fine. I’ll go with you. Give his soul stone back, now,” Keith said, dropping his weapon and letting Kuro restrain him. Lance’s breath failed for a tick. He had accepted…

 

“You stupid Mullet! How could you?!” Lance said, angry and sad at the same time.

 

“Sorry, baby, I’m being selfish. But… At least, I’m saving you this time,” Keith said.

 

“No… I won’t let you…” Lance said, feeling adrenaline and fear growing in his belly as he was standing up again.  

 

“Kuro,” Lotor said simply as he walked towards the restrained Red paladin. Keith now had his hands tied behind his back with strange handcuffs that emitted a malicious purple light.

 

Kuro started towards Lance, and the latter activated his shield again. Kuro started attacking, and Lance was left defending. He couldn’t do anything, since his other hand was unusable. It still hurt like hell, but not as much as seeing his boyfriend being taken away because of him, because he was weak and useless.

 

“Give him the soul stone back,” Keith said, still looking at Lance with worry. “And don’t let Kuro hurt him.”

 

“That I can’t promise, but for the stone, he doesn’t have to have it on him for it to be functional right? So, I think I’ll let you have it instead. I can count on you to take good care of it, right?” Lotor asked with an amused look.

 

“You…” Keith started, deeply angry, because it meant that the object that forced Keith in this situation would remain in Lotor’s grasp.

 

Lance still struggled against Kuro. He had to get to Keith, he had to save him. Keith was the reason he was still stable mentally, his reason to be alive and still hope for better days. Quick memories of their past peaceful moments flooded his mind. Keith kissing him tenderly; Keith smiling widely as he made fun of him; Keith being all sweaty and flushed after a work out, and also after making love to him; Keith cuddling with him in bed; Keith’s weird bed hair in the morning; Keith stroking Lance’s hair as he was lying in bed, depressed; Keith opening up to him and wanting to help him; Keith saying he loved him with affection in his eyes…

 

He watched hopelessly has Keith was walking away to the other exit of the infirmary, the one that led closer to the Lions in case they needed to get to this room immediately after a hard battle.

 

“Keith! No! Don’t go! I won’t forgive you… I won’t forgive you if you leave me!” Lance tried again, vainly.

 

Keith eyes fell on him for an instant, and Lance truly hoped Keith would go back on his decision or something, but he didn’t. Lotor and Keith left the room, and Kuro really kept him stuck there.

 

“Lance! Duck!” he heard then.

 

So, Lance did just that, and suddenly Kuro was soon on the ground underneath a big mass. Hunk, Lance realized, happy to finally see his friend. Coran arrived next to Kuro and injected something in the struggling clone’s neck that calmed him down.

 

“Go! Go to him now!” Hunk encouraged him, and Lance did so immediately.

 

This stupid half-Galra… How could he choose to surrender himself and the Black Lion for Lance’s life? But Lance knew he would probably have done the same, because he loved him more than anything. They had their responsibilities as paladins, but still this kind of deal was really off the charts. It surpassed only them as paladins, it touched their personal lives as well. No, he would save Keith. He would show Lotor how strong he really was and make him regret betraying them and using him as a bargaining chip, if it was not now it would be later, but it would happen.

 

He exited the infirmary quickly and, after a few turns, arrived in the Black Lion’s hangar as the Lion came to life.

 

“Keith! No!” Lance yelled running to him faster than he had ever run in his life.

 

His lungs were screaming with exertion, his wrist was hurting badly and he knew there was nothing he could do at this point, so he stopped as the Black Lion was about to take off. There was only one thing he could still do.

 

“I’ll save you! I promise! Pinky promise, OK? I love you!” he screamed hoping his words reached Keith.

 

He felt sadness followed by deep love in his soul and knew it came from the Black Lion, but mostly from its pilot.

 

And Lance watched it fly away with tears in his eyes, his heart more painful than anything else.

 

He already felt like something was missing, and it wasn’t his soul stone.

 

It was the person he believed to be his soulmate.

 

He would save him, he had pinky promised.

 

Even if he felt like it was too late now.

 


	13. Chapter 13 - Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is! 
> 
> It's from Keith, Allura and Zarkon's POVs.
> 
> Heavy klangst coming in the next few chapters. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Thanks!!

Lance’s soul stone weighed heavily on Keith’s chest as he piloted Black to the coordinates Lotor had indicated to him. He felt unworthy of wearing it around his neck. It was too precious. He had already failed at protecting it once. The memory of the small former stone breaking under his helpless fingers made him shiver. If he failed this time, there would be no going back. No special quintessential bond to save Lance’s life.

 

“Don’t be so tense, Keith. You just betrayed your whole team and the universe for the life of a single worthless being,” Lotor told him, definitely trying to annoy Keith and get a reaction from him.

 

Keith didn’t answer. Lance wasn’t worthless, Lotor was, and he didn’t have anything to prove to Lotor. He was still really angry and would jump at the occasion to beat the crap out of him as soon as he could, but now was not a good time. In the small cockpit of the Black Lion, there were too many risks that Lotor would destroy Lance’s soul stone. There was also the fact that even if Keith was a pretty good fighter, Lotor was still way better. His fighting style was more refined, and precise than Keith’s. Keith would still put up a good fight, and he could probably even win with a bit of chance, but he was not calm enough, contrarily to his opponent, and that would play a lot against him. So, he was stuck with following Lotor’s orders for now.

 

“Oh, so you’re giving me the silent treatment. Such a waste, I thought we could have a little chat. After all, we’ll probably spend some quality time together from now on,” Lotor tried.

 

Keith still remained silent. Lance’s words lingered in his thoughts. He believed in Lance. He knew his boyfriend would come for him. Keith would still try to fight his way out of Lotor or Zarkon’s grasp as soon as he got the chance to do so, but he also trusted his friends to help him out if he didn’t escape by himself. The situation wasn’t hopeless yet. A sound resounded in the cockpit and Keith knew that it meant that they were getting close to the coordinates. It was a lifeless moon orbiting around a big gaseous planet. There didn’t seem to be any living form or space station around.

 

“Connect to this radio frequency,” Lotor demanded, showing him the needed info to do so.

 

Keith did as he was asked. Once it was done, Lotor gave him other orders.

 

“I want you to tell something to the lucky listeners on this frequency. Here’s how it goes…”

 

 

—

 

 

Allura heard a voice near her. It seemed worried. She opened her eyes, confused. Her head felt weirdly foggy. She looked around her and realized that she was on the ground. Just as she was starting to get really concerned, her head cleared up and she suddenly remembered what had happened. She sat up and felt dizzy for a moment.

 

“Allura! You’re awake!” Matt said happily, but worried.

 

“Matt, how is Pidge?” Allura asked, trying to stand up already even if her whole body felt weak.

 

“Just waking up too,” the young girl answered before his brother could. “It was Lotor. We need to find him,” she added, suddenly standing up from her chair to exit the lounge.

 

After a few steps, her legs gave out under her, but fortunately her brother was there to catch her before she fell to the ground.

 

“Yeah, we know,” Matt informed them. “I just found you, but Lance called it on the intercom.”

 

“What? Lance…” Allura said as she stood up, concern growing quickly inside her chest.

 

They had to get to him. If he knew that there was something wrong with Lotor, that meant he had come across the half-Galra Prince, and that didn’t bode anything good. Lance wasn’t in condition to fight such an enemy. And the accusations that Keith had yelled at Lotor still concerned the Altean Princess. Lance might be in danger again. She stood up too, feeling her legs strong enough to support her now.

 

Just as she was reaching the door, it opened. Coran stood there, looking distressed.

 

“Princess, you’re alright!” he said joyfully.

 

“Yes, I’m glad to see you’re alright as well. Have you seen the others?” she asked.

 

He turned his head to the side. And suddenly, Lance was walking into the lounge looking really bad and holding his right hand… Oh my… his right wrist was obviously broken.

 

“Lance! You should go to the infirmary right away. We’ll put you in a po…” Allura started, worried.

 

“No. No, not now, we need to find Keith and save him,” Lance said.

 

This whole situation was so difficult to follow. What information did she miss? And seeing Lance being so serious and not caring about his injuries at all meant that it was a critical situation. Lance had become quite stronger and more tenacious in the past few months, but this was still not his normal response to pain.

 

“Lance, be reasonable…” Coran started.

 

“Are you stupid or what?” Pidge yelled at Lance then, looking angry as she stood straighter. “You look terrible! You wouldn’t be able to do anything against Lotor in your actual state!”

 

“I know that!” he yelled then, silencing her and everyone in the room. “I know that, okay?” he repeated, voice smaller and broken. “I know I’m useless and I can’t do anything, but we can’t just let him go. We need to help Keith before… before it’s too late.”

 

Everyone could feel what he was feeling, the fear, the love, the pain, the despair… It wasn’t only that his word reached them, but his soul as well. And that’s when Allura noticed that Lance’s soul stone wasn’t around his neck anymore.

 

“Lance… Your soul stone! What happened to it? Is it…?” She started, fearing the answer.

 

“Lotor used it to force Keith to leave with him and the Black Lion,” Lance admitted, guilt visible in the Cuban’s expression.

 

“At least it is still intact, right?” She asked.

“Yes, it should be,” Lance answered.

 

“OK, I don’t know what happened exactly and what the situation is. So, Pidge you find the Castle’s security footage and help us understand our current situation,” Allura ordered.

 

“Already on it!” Pidge answered as she got back to her chair and started typing quickly on her laptop.

 

“Lance, you go in a pod while we sort out what happened and find Keith. You’ll be out before you know it, I promise,” Allura continued.

 

What she had picked on with the small information Lance, Matt and Pidge had said was that Lotor was gone, most likely with Keith as a hostage and the Black Lion. This truly was a critical situation.  

 

“Now, where’s Hunk?”

 

“Here! Present!” he yelled as he arrived to the lounge. “Sorry I’m late. Kuro is back in the cryo pod and I prepared one healing pod for Lance.”

 

“Thank you, Hunk,” Allura said. “Coran, could you accompany Lance to the infirmary right away?”

 

“Sure, Princess!” Coran said, guiding the Blue paladin out of the room.

 

“Hunk, I’ll need you to go meet with Lishia while we try to pursue Lotor. Keith is our priority, but Lance’s situation concerns me. You’ll have to talk with them about possible solutions that might prevent any incident,” she said, worried eyes turning to Lance as he exited the room with Coran.

 

“Count on me!” Hunk said with determination.

 

“Lotor will regret having betrayed us and causing harm to our space family,” Allura added with anger and determination.

 

Allura felt awfully guilty, because her decision had again put members of her team… members of her family in danger. She would make sure to fix her mistakes again.

 

—

 

“Sir, we received a message from Prince Lotor…” a Galra soldier informed Zarkon.

 

This traitor was to be killed on sight. Lotor was aware of his own disadvantageous situation. How reckless of him to send a message to the Galra Empire.

 

“… and the Black paladin,” the soldier continued.

 

Lotor and the Black paladin? Hatred filled his whole being. They were both his enemies, and he would make sure they both suffered for going up against the Galra Empire.

 

“It seems the Black paladin and the Black Lion are hostages of Lotor. He demands full protection and his position back in exchange for the Black Lion and its paladin,” the soldier said.

 

“Find him and take them down. We will take back the Black Lion ourselves,” Zarkon ordered.

 

“Sir, we weren’t able to track back their location. It seems they have found a way to hide from our tracking devices,” the soldier explained anxiously.

 

Zarkon didn’t like this answer, but there was nothing much he could do. Lotor was sly. He didn’t underestimate him.

 

“He demanded to send him back an answer on an open channel. One wide enough that we cannot pinpoint his location either. What are your orders, Sir?”

 

Zarkon had mixed feelings.  He wanted Lotor dead, but the half-Galra seemed to be trying to prove his loyalty. He didn’t trust him, but he would do anything to get his hands on the Black Lion again. And he could still kill Lotor once he had what he wanted.

 

“Tell him that we accept the deal,” Zarkon told the soldier.

 

“Understood,” the soldier said before leaving.

 

Well, that was unexpected and incredibly thoughtless of Lotor, but he would go along with him for now and find a way to uncover his plans and take him down in the end.

 

Haggar entered the room then.

 

“My Lord, I have bad news,” She announced.

 

However, he simply couldn’t care about anything else right now than to take back the Black Lion.

 

Once he had his hands on it, nothing would ever be able to defeat him.

 

He would crush everyone who had dared go against him.

 

And make them all regret their useless fight.

 

He would rule endlessly on the universe.


	14. Chapter 14 - Kill Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> Lance has to save Keith, but things take a turn for the worst... 
> 
> This chapter is from Lance's POV's. 
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos! 
> 
> Thanks!!

Lance woke up to the hissing sound of the pod’s door opening. When he stumbled out of it, Coran was there to support him.

 

“Easy there, Number 3,” Coran told him, helping him to the little stairs near the pod.

 

Lance didn’t want to sit though. The little fog his brain was in a few ticks ago had already left. There was no time to lose, he needed to change into his paladin armour and go save Keith. Just the thought of his boyfriend being in Lotor’s grasp made his heart twist.

 

“No… We need to…” Lance started.  

 

“Calm down, young man. Pidge just found the location of the Black Lion. We’ll be there in a jiffy, but you have to take a few dobashes to let your body feel normal again and to allow me to run some scans,” Coran told him.

 

His words didn’t do much to calm Lance down though. There was this growing fear inside him that told him they needed to reach Keith as soon as possible. Or else something terrible would happen. Lance couldn’t let anything happen to Keith. He had failed to be strong enough to protect himself, and so to protect Keith. He would do anything to save the half-Galra he loved so much.

 

“Alright, Coran, do your trick,” Lance told him as he finally sat down on the stairs.

 

Coran didn’t wait a tick before bringing his scanning tools to Lance. The Altean man was serious and worked quickly, but Lance could see the worry in his eyes as he analyzed Lance’s condition.

 

“Everything looks stable for now, my boy. Do you feel anything out of the ordinary with your body?” Coran asked.

 

Lance analyzed how he felt for a small instant. He hadn’t really thought of his own well-being since Keith was gone.

 

“I feel alright. No pain,” Lance replied, lifting his wrist to his eyes and moving it as if to prove his point. 

 

“And your soul?” Coran asked.

 

“No tug. Everything’s fine,” Lance told him.

 

Lance’s answers were quick and small. Coran probably knew it was because of the anxiety it caused the Cuban to know that his boyfriend had been taken away from him.

 

“OK, then you can go change into your paladin gear and you should probably eat something as well,” Coran told him.

 

“Yeah, will do. I’ll pass by the kitchen to get one of Hunk’s super delicious energy bars,” Lance replied with a little smile, trying to reassure the Altean man that everything really was fine with him.

 

Coran smiled back at him, a bit more confident that Lance was really OK.

 

“I’ll go on the bridge then. We’ll be waiting for you, Number 3,” Coran told him.

 

“OK, see you there,” Lance said before leaving the infirmary.

 

His legs were still a bit weak, but he could walk without any problem. It still took him too long to his liking to get to his room and change into his paladin armour. Once done though, he felt more normal and was able to run to the bridge, completely forgetting to stop by the kitchen. When he got there though, Matt handed him one of Hunk’s bars.

 

“Hunk told me to give you that. He said that you would probably forget to eat something,” he explained.

 

“Thanks, buddy. Where’s Hunk then?” Lance asked.

 

“He’s with the Neoryans,” Pidge answered, joining them. “Allura send him there to see if there was anything Lishia or we could do to help you.”

 

“I don’t need help. Keith needs it, and only us against Lotor and maybe Zarkon…” Lance started, panic growing inside his chest.

 

It was starting to become hard to breathe, and Pidge noticed it right away. It was really unusual for him to be in such a frantic state. He was the goofball, the one easing the atmosphere normally… Now though he was just a mess.

 

“Hey, calm down,” Pidge told him, worried. “Hunk will come back as soon as possible. Don’t panic, we’ll save Keith.”

 

He looked at her for a few ticks and his breathing slowed down, seeing how she looked determined and confident.

 

“The rebels and the Blades are on their way too,” Matt added. “If anything goes wrong, we have back-up too.”

 

That was good news. His Team had really worked hard while he was getting healed.

 

“Pidge, Lance, get to your Lions! I’ll join you soon. We’re about to reach the Black Lion’s location,” Allura informed them.

 

Lance just noticed then that they were in a wormhole jump. He didn’t wait any longer to get to Red. Allura would take Blue. Once inside Red, he felt her growl, because that definitely wasn’t a purr, of determination and anger. Lance shared her feelings.

 

“We’re out of the wormhole… Oh no…” Allura said to them, her image appearing on their main screens.

 

Lance saw fear in the Princess’s eyes.

 

“We’re too late,” she said, making Lance’s heart stop for a moment.

 

“What do you mean, Allura?” he asked.

 

“Zarkon and his troops are there already… and they just took in the Black Lion,” she said.

 

“No! We have to save him!” Lance yelled, and Red agreed with him.

 

The Red Lion took off and quickly flew out of the Castle, not waiting for Allura’s orders or even approval to attack. He vaguely heard Coran and Allura yelled his name.

 

“Wait, Lance! You can’t just attack them by yourself! Are you out of your mind?” Pidge yelled over the coms.

 

“Lance, stop!” Allura ordered, angry now.

 

He didn’t listen. His Lion was the quickest, and a surprise attack would probably be enough. At least he wished it would. There was no time to be hesitating.

 

And just like that, it happened to work. The fighters didn’t get to him fast enough as he went for Zarkon’s ship. He forced his way in through an airlock, by using a small blade to force the doors open. It took all his strength to simply make it in and close the door once inside. He was already exhausted his muscles screaming at him at the exertion, but this was nothing to him in that moment. There was so much adrenalin in him that he felt he could do miracles. So, he stood up after only a few ticks and started running. He didn’t know where to go exactly, but something deep inside gave him hints, or something like that. It felt similar to the first time he had met Blue. It was some kind of calling. It was a deep connection in their souls. And Lance blamed the too-deep link he shared with the Lions since Neorya.

 

“Are you really in? Oh my God, Lance, it’s….” Pidge started.

 

“I swear to all the Altean deities, Lance, that if you don’t find Keith and both make it out alive, you’ll have to deal with me personally,” Allura said menacingly.

 

“Yep, I hope you have a plan, because she’s definitely scarier than Zarkon now,” Matt commented.

 

Allura had all the reasons to be angry. It was reckless and dangerous. But Lance knew she just really cared about him, and wasn’t ready to lose a family member again.

 

“I’ll save Keith, don’t worry,” he said, out of breath.

 

He was running as fast he could, trying to remember his way.

 

“We’ll cover you from outside. Do you need any assistance to find your way through Zarkon’s ship? Blue and I can help,” Allura asked.

 

“No, I’m fine. I think I know where I’m going, it’s a soul-link thing,” he answered.

 

“Well, if you need any help, we’ll provide,” Allura answered back.

 

“Thanks,” Lance said. “I’ll tell you when I find him.”

 

Lance continued to run, feeling that he became closer to Keith. There weren’t many sentries, and almost no soldiers, and that was unnerving, but he guessed he would worry about it later, when he would have found Keith. And just then he heard it. The most heartbreaking sound he had ever heard: Keith’s screams of pain. His pace quickened, knowing more exactly the direction where it came from. The door was open, Keith was there. He would save him. He heard Galras laugh, probably amused while they hurt his boyfriend, and Lance’s heart was filled with hatred, but revenge would come later. Keith needed his help. Keith needed him. Keith… Keith…

 

“Keith! No! Leave him alone!” Lance yelled finally reaching the room he had heard Keith’s scream of agony resound from. There were Galras looming over the hurting paladin. Lance ran to them shooting at them with rage. They blocked his shots with their shields, looking amused as they backed away from the boy on the ground. Lance was so furious. He wanted to make them pay for hurting the boy he loved so much. They exited the room, leaving Keith and Lance without much of a fight, which was definitely strange, but Lance couldn’t really care at that moment. He ran to Keith and took the boy into his lap. With one hand, Lance pushed away strands of hair on the half-Galra’s beautiful face. Pain was all over his features. And Lance was so afraid. What had they done to him?

 

“Keith? Keith, can you hear me?” Lance asked. He was met with whimpers of pain. “Come on, baby… Just… Just look at me,” Lance begged him.

 

Keith answered by opening his eyelids slightly and stuttered, “Lance… Run.”

 

“Yeah, that’s the plan. Can you stand or do I have to carry you?” Lance asked.

 

Keith weakly pushed against Lance’s chest with one hand then. “No… Get away from me,” Keith told him, face more and more in pain.

 

His other hand reached for his neck as if it hurt him, and Lance became really worried. The door from where he had entered closed then, and he heard a lock activate. This wasn’t good. He cursed and tried to call the rest of the team.

 

“Guys? I found Keith, but I’ll probably need your help to get out!” He tried, but only silence answered him. “Guys? Guys? Quiznack!”

 

Nothing. Things were getting really bad really quickly, and to put the icing on the cake…

 

“Hi, Lance,” a voice resounded in the room.

 

It was Lotor’s voice and Lance’s anger came back double this time.

 

“What have you done to him?!” he yelled with rage.

 

“You know, the thing the druids tried on Shiro’s clone? Well, I took a real interest in it. The most interesting aspect of it is how the subject becomes feral, but you can still control it if you have druid abilities. Also, it turns out that it takes a whole 3 weeks for humans and many other species to take effects, but to half-Galras, it takes only a few dobashes,” the half-Galra Prince laughed.

 

“No…” Lance said, looking to Keith with horror.

 

Keith looked back with sorry eyes and Lance hugged him tight in response.

 

“L-lance… I don’t wanna hurt you,” Keith pleaded.

 

Keith already seemed to have lost the fight, and that meant that there was not much hope for them now. They both knew what this thing they injected in him did. And they also knew that there was probably nothing they could do by themselves, stuck in this room, without any way to call for help. Keith would become a beast hungry for blood under Lotor’s control. And Lance didn’t know what to do. He was on the verge of panic, but he couldn’t do that to Keith. His boyfriend was probably as scared as him, or even more, because Lotor would surely order him to kill Lance, and the Blue paladin was trapped in this room with him. If there was something Lance was sure of about Keith, it was that what he feared most was to lose someone he cared about, especially Lance. And if Keith was forced to kill him, it would destroy him completely. Lance couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t let Keith experience something like this ever. But that left him with only a few solutions right now, and he hated every single one of them.

 

“You’re not gonna,” Lance answered anyway.

 

“Lance… anything, do anything to stop me…” Keith told him, not trusting Lance’s words.

 

Lance shushed him, still holding him close to his chest. His boyfriend was fighting hard to stay in control of his own body and sustain the pain he seemed to be in. Lance would have done anything to change places.

 

“I promise I’ll do whatever I can to save you and be the hero for once. But I understand,” Lance said, backing away and smiling fondly at his boyfriend with tears in his eyes. “I won’t let you hurt me.”

 

Keith knew what he meant, Lance could see it in the half-Galra’s beautiful purple eyes, the sadness and the guilt, but also the love. And Lance was angry at the universe. He was angry at all that ever came between their love, at all that threatened their lives, at all that destroyed their happiness… And now fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

“Please, forgive me…” Lance told him.

 

Keith placed a hand on Lance’s cheek and Lance looked at him with sorrow for what was surely going to happen too soon.

 

“It’s OK, Baby… I love you… Thank you,” Keith said, in a small moment of clarity.

 

Lance hated seeing Keith so hurt and weak and without any fight left in him. It felt as though he was broken. As though it wasn’t Keith in his arms. But it was, and it showed just how desperate their situation was. Suddenly, agony appeared again on Keith’s features, and Lance knew that he had to get away as Keith’s skin became purple and he seemed to transform physically.

 

Keith’s Galra genes were surfacing due to the thing they injected in him. Lance backed away, summoned his Bayard, and quickly passed a hand over his eyes to wipe the tears from them. He had to be strong. He had to do this. For Keith.

 

Keith suddenly stopped thrashing and screaming in pain, and he was now screaming in rage. He jumped on his feet agilely to Lance’s surprised and turned his beastly face to Lance. It was still Keith, he even still had his mullet, but he was also completely different. His eyes were glowing a purple light, like Kuro’s had, his skin was purple like the Galra, and he had fury hears now, like a cat, and even fangs and claws. It could’ve been cute, if it wasn’t for the animosity that emanated from him. There was no more love. There was only anger and killing intent. Lance sobbed at this terrifying sight, but he was somewhat happy that Keith looked so different now. At least, it wouldn’t be like with Kuro, he wouldn’t have to take down someone that looked exactly like a loved one or used to be one. Still, every cell in his being screamed at him not to do it.

 

“Kill him,” Lotor ordered over the coms.

 

Keith reacted instantly and started running towards Lance, ready to end him.

 

So, Lance lifted his blaster to aim at Keith who was quickly getting close.

 

He was so fast, Lance had to do it now or it would be too late.

 

“Sorry,” he said, crying shamelessly.

 

And then pulled the trigger.


	15. Chapter 15 - Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I just couldn't seem to be happy with this chapter. So, after having reread it a few times, I finally decided to publish it anyway. As an apology, it's a long chapter. 
> 
> There'll be 1 or 2 chapters left after this one!
> 
> This one is from Hunk and Lance's POVs. It's the final battle! 
> 
> The song Lance sings is "Cuando me enamoro" by Enrique Iglesias  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DO8GsIYfhQ 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos! Tell me what you think about this chapter!  
> Tumblr: prettygoo-d
> 
> Thanks!!

 

“I’m coming with you,” Lishia decided to everyone’s surprise.

 

All the officials started to try to convince them otherwise, but their decision was definitive. There was no changing their mind, and Hunk was happy that he didn’t have to force this idea on them, because seriously he really was not good at convincing people. He had good diplomatic skills, and being the assigned chef to Coalition meetings really helped, but he didn’t have the same way with words as Allura or Shiro. Those two were born to be leaders and move people’s hearts. Hunk? He was born to satisfy people’s appetite. OK, he also had good engineering skills, and he liked to be praised for that, but still his true passion was food.

 

“Thank you, Lishia, now can we go? Because it’s pretty much an emergency, you see,” he said over the still protesting officials.

 

“I’m sorry, Hunk, but I can’t let that happen, no matter how thankful I am for what your team did for me,” Kilishka said.

“Well… We kinda saved your child and all your people, but I guess that’s not enough,” Hunk said, in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Lishia is the High priest. It’s their role to protect our people now. If Lishia leaves, we will be helpless,” Kilishka explained.

 

“I won’t leave forever. And what’s really protecting our people are the amazing weapons and defence devices we created over the past centuries. Everything will be fine, Kilishka. And I will only have repaid our debt to them when Lance will finally have his soul back into his body completely without losing his link to the Lions. I intend to do that, and I just got an idea… I leave it all in your hands, Kilishka. I know I can count on you. Please, let me redeem myself,” Lishia told them.  

 

They looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment, making Hunk anxious, because they really needed to go. Like now.

 

“Alright, go. But come back as soon as you can,” Kilishka agreed as the other officials were left speechless.

 

“Let’s go, Hunk,” Lishia said as they started walking towards Yellow.

 

“Alright! Now what’s the plan?” Hunk asked.

 

“I’ll need to interact myself to the Lions’ connection,” Lishia replied.

 

“What? You can do that? And how is that going to help Lance?” Hunk asked.

 

“Well, that we’ll see soon enough!” Lishia answered as they entered the mechanical beast, Hunk following close behind, confused.

 

Once inside, Lishia walked to the pilot seat and closed their eyes. Now Hunk was a bit annoyed. It was his seat. Yet the yellow Lion took off suddenly. Hunk fell hard to the ground.

 

“What’s happening? Yellow?” he asked.

 

“It’s alright Hunk, it knows I want to help Lance,” Lishia told him, tone serene. “He’s in danger.”

 

“Yeah, well since Lotor has taken his soul stone, I can see why,” Hunk said.

 

“Yeah, but there’s something else. Something is corrupting one of your own. There is not much time left… We have to get closer. Until then, I’ll do whatever I can to help him… To help them…” Lishia said voice fading as they seemed to be more and more entranced in their task.

 

“O-OK… Do whatever you can to help… them?” Hunk said, fear growing in his chest.

 

They were probably talking about Lance and Keith. He hoped nothing bad, or more like worse, happened to them. The poor guys really had the worst luck ever. After all this, Hunk would make sure they could enjoy a romantic weekend for themselves. He would beg Allura if he had to… And he might even be able to convince Matt and Pidge to beg with him. They really deserved it after all they had gone through. And maybe he’d take the chance to relax too and bake some cookies for everyone.

 

But for now, they were too close to a sad ending for comfort, and he truly counted on Lishia to change the tides somehow.

 

He remained silent, so that Lishia stayed concentrated, which was difficult because stress either made him sick or made him ramble.

 

He just wanted it all to end well for his entire team.

 

—

 

Lance had missed. Voluntarily. He had failed Keith once again, but he didn’t care. There was just no way he could hurt Keith. The boy who made him feel so happy and loved every single day. The boy whom he had grown to consider his most precious person in the whole universe. The boy he wished he would grow old with. Maybe even adopt space children once they were done with fighting Zarkon. And there was something in his chest, something soul-like as he had told Allura, Pidge and Coran, that prevented him from hurting Keith. He had only planned on shooting him in the leg to stop his movements, but he was still unable to do it. So instead he dodged Keith’s thoughtless attack, which left him completely open, and took the chance to simply hug him. His arms were tight around his middle.

 

“I’m sorry, Keith! I can’t hurt you! I love you!” He yelled. As Keith growled.

 

He felt Keith’s claws grab his shoulder and he knew the pain would come soon. But he was ready to endure it if he could continue hugging him for a little longer.

 

“I’ll always be by your side, no matter what,” he added more softly.

 

Something seemed to shift inside Lance then, and the pain didn’t come. Keith stopped moving. Lance dared to open his eyes. They seemed to be covered in a strange blue veil, but after a few ticks it disappeared. Keith remained unmoving. He was still breathing weird, a low grunting sound in the back of his throat, and his heart was beating fast against Lance’s chest, but he was not out of control anymore, so Lance was sure it was a good sign.

 

“L-Lance…” he heard then.

 

Suddenly, the half-Galra dropped to his knees and Lance did the same. He pulled away from their hug to have a good look at the other boy. Keith’s face was slowly changing back. He didn’t know how it was possible, but Keith was fighting against the poison and he was winning. Lance couldn’t be happier. Keith seemed exhausted, but he smiled, glad that they had prevented the worst.

 

“Oh my God, I love you, you stupid self-sacrificial samurai,” Lance told him before kissing him.

 

Keith kissed him back and a laugh escaped his lips as they separated.

 

“You saved me,” Keith said.

 

“What? Not yet, but…” Lance started.

 

“No, Lance, you saved me, with…” Keith started, eyes full of confusion.

 

But suddenly a frightening sound echoed in the room. Keith and Lance both looked at each other with horror as pain stroke them both. They looked down at each other. Lance had only been grazed on his right side, but Keith...

 

“No…. No no no no no no no!” Lance yelled, putting pressure on Keith’s chest where he had been shot.

 

“Lance…” Keith said, voice full of fear.

 

“We have to put pressure on it,” Lance said in a shaky frantic voice. “Oh my God, there’s so much blood,” he added.

 

“Lance, your soul stone…” Keith continued.

 

And suddenly Lance understood that Keith wasn’t even scared about what happened to him, he was scared for Lance. That made him angry, so angry… But, quiznack, he loved him so much!

 

“Disgusting,” Lotor said.

 

That’s when the two paladins noticed the half-Galra Prince’s presence beside them. Keith made a grunting sound as he weakly drew his Marmora blade. Lotor easily disarmed him and pushed him to the ground. Lance was about to attack him as well, but Lotor pulled out his gun and aimed right at Lance’s forehead.

 

“Now, no one moves,” Lotor told them, visibly annoyed. “I thought you would already be dead, Lance, since I took care of destroying your soul stone, but it seemed it had no effect. I wonder why that is, but it doesn’t really matter, since the situation is in my favour anyway.”

 

Suddenly, pain hit Lance all over. He fell on his back to the ground, screaming in pain.

 

“Oh, I guess it takes a few ticks before it takes effect. Now, I wonder who will die first,” Lotor said.

 

Lance’s eyes met Keith’s. They were both in pain, exhausted and scared. Scared to lose the other, not to have the chance to live a long happy life together, like they had wished for so bad. They were sad, crying as their hearts hurt more than their bodies. Because feeling his soul escaping his body was agonizing, but nothing was more painful than seeing Keith die before his eyes. He was helpless, had always been, but now the feeling was so strong it was unbearable. Lance hardly extended his arm towards Keith, and his boyfriend did the same. Lance was hardly holding back his screams. Keith’s lips were red, and Lance noticed a bloody puddle grow underneath the other boy. Their fingers brushed.

 

No. He couldn’t let him die. So, in his last moment of consciousness, he prayed to the universe to make things right, to let him save Keith. He prayed to any transcendent force to give him the power to change their destiny.

 

And suddenly the strongest most painful tug he had ever felt destroyed his last hope. He found himself in a weird endless place lighted by multiple colours. It was peaceful, but he was not. No matter how much this place was calming, he couldn’t stay here. He had to go back. He had to save Keith. He had pinky promised…

 

Something like a feeling of familiarity coursed through his whole being, even if he didn’t feel like anything but a part of the colours in that moment. That was super freak, but also really awesome. The colours tried to calm him down, to force him to relax and let himself flow with the other colours, but his determination was deeper than a physical thing, it was in his soul. Suddenly, a colour stood up from the other, breaking the flow around him. It was blue…

 

“Go, save him,” a familiar voice told him. Lishia? Had Hunk and Lishia succeeded in saving him? Suddenly, the colours were moving fast and he felt powerful. Like he had never been before.

 

An even stronger tug dragged him backwards, and he fell back in his body, or it felt like it. The tug continued, however, and it was overwhelming. But it wasn’t going away from him, it was going towards him. Lance let it fill him. It was his own quintessence, but something else, something pure and crazily… energetic?

 

“It appears your useless boyfriend kicked the bucket first,” he heard Lotor say with a bored voice.

 

“Lance… No…” Keith cried, voice sorrowful.

 

And that’s all it took for Lance to open his eyes. His vision appeared with the same blue veil as earlier, but it didn’t bother him. He felt almost invincible. He wouldn’t lie, it was really awesome! He could feel so many things around him too. The hope in Keith’s heart, the confusion in Lotor’s… but also Allura and Pidge fighting against an entire Galra fleet. Coran monitoring the whole battle and hardly protecting the castle. The Rebels, the Blades, and Hunk and Lishia coming to their aid. And… And even… could it really be him?

 

“Impossible! You were dying! How can you have so much quintessence? How can it be so pure?” Lotor yelled in rage.

 

He pointed his gun at him and shot right at Lance’s chest a few times. Lance felt Keith’s horror, but there was nothing to be scared of in that moment, because Lance had access to Voltron’s quintessence. He had its strength and power. Lotor stood no chance. Unfazed and unhurt by Lotor’s attack, Lance didn’t hesitate to disarm the half-Galra Prince. His fearful look changed for one of anger as he turned to run away. Lance let him be and the Lion’s powerful quintessence faded away. His sight went back to normal as well. All that mattered right now was getting Keith to a pod. He had to get him out of here before it was too late…

 

“Keith!” he yelled, concerned, turning back to his boyfriend.

 

When his eye fell on him, fear crushed his chest. Keith had definitely lost too much blood. His already pale skin was even whiter and his eyes were unfocused. The Cuban boy reached him quickly and took him into his lap. Keith almost didn’t react, only winced a little. He was already fading away. He felt more of Keith’s blood on his hands… It was so warm, unlike Keith’s growingly cold skin.

 

Reality struck Lance then. Keith wouldn’t make it. He probably did not even have a few dobashes left.

 

“I’m sorry, Keith… If only I had been stronger…” Lance said, finding it harder and harder to breathe.

 

Lance hold Keith tight. Like he was the most precious thing in the universe, and in fact he truly was to the Cuban boy.

 

“Lance… Do you remember… the first song we danced on?” Keith asked softly.

 

His voice was so weak and yet so calm. Lance let out a sob.

 

“Yes… Yes, how could I forget?” he replied.

 

“Could you sing it… to me?” Keith asked.

 

Lance let out another sob. It was certainly Keith’s last wish.

 

“Anything for you, baby…” he answered and then started singing.

 

_“Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo… lo haria sin pensarlo dos veces…”_

 

It sounded terrible and was totally off, but Keith smiled softly, and that’s all that mattered. Keith shuddered under his arms. He was getting cold.

 

 _“…porque te quiero, ay y hasta un lucero,”_ Lance continued, voice terribly shaky. _“Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento, seria un velero en la isla de tus deseos, de tus deseos…”_

 

Keith’s breath was getting slower by the tick and Lance cried hard. It hurt to much, his throat was tight and his eyes blurry with tears. But he continued singing. For Keith…

 

 _“Pero por dentro entiende que no puedo y aveces me pierdo..._ _Cuando me enamoro aveces desespero, cuando me enamoro, cuando menos me lo espero, me enamoro…”_ Lance sang.

 

Keith’s eyes were closing. Nothing could save him now, no matter what miracle… Wait, a miracle? An idea arose in Lance’s mind. Maybe the quintessential power he had used could do the trick! He had to try it, it was their last chance. He could still feel the connection. So, he summoned it once again, still singing for Keith’s sake, in case it didn’t work.

 

_“Se detiene el tiempo, me viene el alma al cuerpo, sonrio, cuando me enamoro…”_

 

He felt a part of the power come back to him and he directed it towards Keith. Pleading in his head for it to work. Lance kissed his forehead, and then rested his forehead on Keith’s, closing his eyes. Hoping… Wishing… Pleading for that miracle to happen.

 

 _“Si la luna seria tu premio, yo juraria hacer cualquier cosa, por ser su dueño, ay, por ser tu dueño…”_ he continued with determination in his voice.

 

He felt the Lions’ colourful quintessence cover them both. They cared about the two young paladins like they were part of them, and they were in a way, so thanks to Lance’s deep connection to their quintessence, he was able to act as a medium to send the miraculous help they needed. He felt Lishia then, helping him too. So they really had something to do with all this…

 

_“Si en tus sueños escuchas el llanto de mis lamentos, en tus sueños no sigas dormida, que es verdadero, ay, no es un sueño, no…”_

 

And then a hand was on his cheek and Lance opened his eyes and pulled away from Keith a bit. Keith was alive. He was… He was alive! His eyes weren’t as much unfocused anymore, his skin was pinker and warmer. He was saved…. He was saved! He would make it! His wound was closing right there in front of them. And Lance started wailing and pulled Keith in a choking hug for a long moment. Internally thanking the universe repetitively.

 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again!” Lance yelled.

 

And Keith was crying too now.

 

“You’re the one to talk!” he yelled back.

 

“Are you OK? Are you really OK?” Lance asked, taking Keith’s face into his hands.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I feel weird, but, yeah, I’m all good,” he replied. “How about you? What happened?”

 

“I’m not sure… But, we should probably get out of here now,” Lance told him, standing up and helping Keith do the same.

 

“You’re right,” Keith agreed, looking a little dizzy at first, but quickly regaining his stability.

 

Lance went for the door he had come from and tried to open it, which didn’t work because it was obviously locked. But then, Keith got his Marmora blade back and walked to him. He pushed Lance aside and forced the door open almost effortlessly. Lance didn’t stay surprised long and grabbed Keith’s hand. He didn’t lead them to where he had come from, they had someone else to save on this ship.

 

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?” Keith asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s just… We should be reaching him soon, I felt him here,” Lance explained vaguely, too concentrated too go too much into details.

 

“Who? Hunk? And ‘felt’? You don’t make any sense. Are you sure you’re OK?” Keith asked.

 

“Come on Keith, trust me a bit, will ya?” Lance told him.

 

After a few turns, they stumbled upon a group of soldiers.

 

“Lance, is this part of your ‘your trust me a bit, will ya?” plan?” Keith groaned as they got to cover just in time.

 

“Well… I guess?” Lance answered.

 

“I swear to God, Lance…” Keith started.

 

Suddenly, there were sounds of battle where they were supposed to go. Lance and Keith chanced a glance, curious and saw a weird luminous purple light moving among the soldiers and destroying them flawlessly. They all knew who it was before they could see his face.

 

“Shiro?” Keith asked then, getting out of their hiding spot as the last sentry fell to the ground.

 

Keith was hesitant, because of what had happened with Kuro.

 

“Keith? Oh my God, Keith! Are you alright?” Shiro asked, horrified.

 

That’s when Keith noticed he was covered in blood and seemed to have a fatal wound on his chest. Shiro stopped before reaching Keith though.

 

“It’s a trick right? It’s a stupid clone again!” Shiro yelled, his voice full of pain and exhaustion.

 

“What? No! It’s me Shiro! It’s a complicated story, but I’m alright, I promise,” Keith said.

 

“You are not a clone though,” Lance said to Shiro then. “I, hum… I felt your quintessence, and I know that you’re the real one.”

 

“You really need to explain yourself later,” Keith said.

 

“I told you, I don’t really understand it myself,” Lance complained. “Anyway, we need to get out of here now. Follow me, the Red lion is this way!” he added before turning back from where they had come from.

 

Shiro seemed confused, but still followed them. He probably knew that they were his best chance of getting out anyway.

 

“We need to be careful! Haggar…” Shiro started.

 

And as if summoned, the druid appeared right in front of the trio. She hit Shiro and Keith with purple lightning and took Lance by the throat. He struggled against her incredibly strong grip. This woman was certainly lifting in her free time.

 

“You… You are the one with all this power,” she said with hate so deep it made him shiver.

 

“Lance!” Shiro screamed, concerned, but still affected by the strange lightning.

 

“Leave him alone!” Keith yelled.

 

Lance saw a purple lightning ball being formed inside the druid’s free hand and he knew he needed to find a way to escape it. It would kill him or hurt really bad, and either way he was pretty sure he had had his quota of pain and death for the rest of his life now. Suddenly, the druid herself was hit from behind. Haggar dropped Lance to the ground and turned to face her new opponent, but was electrified. The druid, hurt and overwhelmed, escaped with a frustrated cry.

 

“Pidge!” Shiro cried happily.

 

“Shiro?” she asked confused.

 

“Oh my God, thanks Pidge, you really saved my life there. And yes, that’s the real Shiro this time,” Lance said.

 

“Lance are you alright?” Keith asked, reaching his boyfriend and helping him up.

 

“Oh my God, Keith!” Pidge yelled in horror.

 

“I’m fine, let’s get out of here,” Keith told her.

 

“Yeah, I’m tired and I want a warm bath,” Lance said, leading the way. “It’s hard to be a hero.”

 

The trio passed by Pidge, and Shiro stopped to hug her, before they continued on their way to the outside of the ship.

 

After all the battles, the loss, the desperation and the pain, Team Voltron was finally back together again.

 

It felt unreal, but it was the happiest everyone had been in a while.  

 

Everyone was safe and sound, even Shiro.

 

Their space family was whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lance sings is "Cuando me enamoro" by Enrique Iglesias  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DO8GsIYfhQ 
> 
> Here are the translated lyrics: 
> 
> f I could pull down a star from the sky for you  
> I'd do it without thinking twice because I love you  
> Up to a bright star
> 
> If I had the shipwreck of a feeling  
> It would be a sailboat on the island of your desires  
> Of your desires
> 
> But on in the inside  
> Understand that I can't  
> And sometimes I lose myself
> 
> When I fall in love  
> I sometimes get desperate when I fall in love  
> When I least expect it I fall in love  
> Time stops  
> My soul comes to my body  
> I smile, when I fall in love
> 
> If the moon was your reward  
> I would swear to anything to be it owner  
> To be your owner
> 
> And if in your dreams you hear the cries in my laments  
> In you dreams don't stay asleep  
> Because its true  
> Its not a dream, no


	16. Chapter 16 - Endless Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> Here's the end of this long fanfic! I put a lot of energy into it, and really loved writing this story. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who read, left kudos and commented! 
> 
> I hope you like the end. 
> 
> Thanks!!

“Shiro…” Allura breathed as she her eyes fell instantly on him in the hangar.

 

She had run to the main hangar, where Red, Black and Green had entered, as soon as she had wormholed the Castle away from Zarkon’s ship. The Yellow Lion had been the last one to enter the Castle, and unlike the others, he had landed in his usual hangar, so Lishia and him weren’t yet there. Coran had stayed on the bridge to run the needed tests to asses the Castle’s condition and deal with the Rebels and the Blades who had wormholed with them after this difficult battle. They had been a great help and Allura should’ve done the farewell formalities, but she had other things in mind right now that required her attention immediately. Shiro turned to look at her as soon as he heard her say his name.

 

“Allura, I’m back,” he announced with a happy smile.

 

Happy relieved tears flowed down her cheeks as she ran to him, jumping in his arms without a care in the world. He winced, but didn’t complain as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

 

“Sorry I’ve been away for so long,” he told her with a trembling voice.

 

“It’s really you, right?” she asked with hope in her voice.

 

They have gone through too much lately, everyone. She was tired, worn out… After Kuro, she had truly thought it was the end of it, that the real Shiro wouldn’t come back. She hadn’t realized how much she missed him. The real him, with his caring eyes and comforting presence. It made her heart so light that she couldn’t seem to be able to contain her emotions anymore. And even though she had asked if it was truly him, this feeling was all the proof she needed to know the answer to this question.  

 

“Yes, it’s the real him this time,” Lance said as he reached them.

 

He looked weary and behind him was Keith who had discarded his upper armour. Pidge was there too.

 

“The real me?” Shiro asked, confused.

 

“What happened in there?” Allura asked, ignoring Shiro’s question as she pulled away from him.

 

“Lance saved us,” Keith said.

 

“And Pidge saved us after that, but, yeah, I was a true hero in there. And like… invincible…” Lance said, his voice more and more shaky, as he became wobbly on his feet, visibly suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness and exhaustion.

 

“Lance!” Keith screamed in worry as he reached for him just in time to prevent his boyfriend from crashing to the ground.  

 

“Keith… I’m just a really tired,” Lance admitted, voice small.

 

“Is it really only that?” Keith asked, concerned.

 

“Yes, don’t worry, Baby,” Lance answered.

 

They smiled at each other lovingly and Allura couldn’t help but be a bit jealous of their relationship. Her eyes went to Shiro instinctively. He looked surprised. Oh, that’s right, he didn’t know…

 

“It looks like I missed a lot over the past weeks,” he said, laughing lightly.

 

“Shiro… You’ve been away for like phoebs,” Pidge informed him, her eyes full of guilt and worry.

 

“Oh…” was he only answer as his eyes turned to the ground.

 

He looked thoughtful and confused, so Allura was about to take matters into her hands to ground him back to the present, so he wouldn’t be left scrambling forcefully through his forgotten memories. It was probably better to let them stay unremembered for now. But Hunk did a good job at that when he entered the hangar with Lishia.

 

“Shiro! Oh my God, I’m so glad to see you again!” Hunk cried, running to hug the man, carefully though, just in case he was injured or something. “And oh boy, you two scared the hell out of me!” he added turning to Lance and Keith. “Lishia was all like ‘Lance is dead’ and then ‘never mind, he’s alright, but I don’t know for Keith’ and I was so confused and scared for you!” he explained loudly, as rivers spilled from his eyes.

 

“I’m all good, Buddy, don’t worry,” Lance said with a tired voice and a small smile.

 

“Yeah, me too,” Keith replied, with a sorry look.  “Thank you Lishia, you saved us,” he added looking past the big teenager.

 

“It was the least I could do,” they answered. “But I barely helped, to be honest. It was mostly all Lance’s doing. He controls it now, the quintessential link with the Lions. The trauma he experienced with you, whatever it was, awakened his abilities to do so. I only acted as a catalyst.”

 

There was a small confused silence before Lishia turned to Shiro.

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Shiro. I am Lishia from Neorya,” they introduced themselves.

 

“The pleasure is mine,” he answered, but looked really confused again.

 

They all needed to have a long discussion.

 

 “Now, is anyone injured? Once we are all healed and rested, we can update everyone on the situation and missing information,” Allura offered.

 

“I’m good,” Pidge answered first.

 

“I’m good too,” Keith told them. “Lance?”

 

“I need a shower and sleep, like 10,000 years lot of sleep, but I’m good otherwise,” he said, leaning on Keith more and more, his eyes hardly open now.

 

“Lishia and I are all good too,” Hunk said.

 

“I probably need a pod. I’m not feeling too well right now, and I don’t remember what they did to me, so I better get a preventive check up,” Shiro admitted.

 

“Then, let’s get you into a healing pod, Shiro. Paladins, go change and get some rest for now. We’ll meet up on the dock in about four vargas. Lishia, please come with me,” Allura ordered.

 

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways. Keith and Hunk helped Lance out of the hangar and Pidge accompanied them. Allura, Lishia and Shiro went to the infirmary.

 

“What…” Shiro started, shocked at the person placed into the already working cryo pod.

 

“It’s your clone. He attacked Lance… twice,” Allura briefly explained.

 

“You’ll explain later?” he guessed with an understanding smile.

 

“Yes,” she agreed with a fondness in her eyes. “Now, please change.”

 

Finally, she had him back for real. She couldn’t be thankful enough to the universe that every member of their team had made it back to the Castle without any severe injury. She had been so scared when Lance had gone all alone into the Galra ship, completely overlooking their dire situation and his own safety. They had tried so hard to keep him safe, and he still had risked his life for Keith. But now, she was so grateful for his recklessness and the miracle that made them all win this battle and even get Shiro back. Coran arrived just as Shiro was ready to be put into a pod.

 

“Number 1! It’s so good to see you again, young man! You wouldn’t believe how much we searched for you. Everyone put their all into this task… We really missed you!” Coran told him, emotional.

 

“It’s good to be back,” Shiro said, hugging the Altean man.

 

“Now, let’s get you all healed up!” he said as he started setting the pod, which only took a few dobashes.

 

Once in the pod, he looked anxious. Was it because of some kind of trauma? Or was it because he feared it was all a dream and didn’t want it to end? Probably both. So, Allura went in front of him and looked at him with fondness.  

 

“See you soon, Shiro,” she said softly.

 

He smiled and seemed to relax a bit as the healing pod door closed.

 

Shiro was safe now.

 

-

 

Keith was stroking Lance’s hair softly. The Cuban boy was already asleep in bed. Keith couldn’t help but remember when Lance had “died” right before his eyes. It had felt as if the time had stopped and nothing mattered anymore. The pain in his heart had surpassed the bullet wound and any other type of suffering he had ever felt in his life. He loved Lance so much, he wouldn’t survive losing him for real. He was just so happy for the miracle that had saved them both.

 

They would have to join the others on the bridge soon. Lance and Lishia had many things to explain. He lied down next to lance who was on his side, his back facing him. He cuddled up to him, passing his arm around Lance’s hip, and nuzzling his nose in his neck.

 

Lance was warm and his relaxed breathing was comforting. He was alive and well.

 

“Baby? You have to wake up,” he told him softly.

 

Lance didn’t answer. He was a light sleeper, so Keith normally didn’t have to do much to wake him up.

 

“Come on, Lance. We’ll make the others wait,” he said, a little louder.

 

Lance groaned and turned around to face Keith. He still had his eyes close, but he had definitely heard his boyfriend. Lance put a hand on Keith’s cheek blindly and stroked his cheekbone with his thumb a little. Then, Lance opened his eyes slowly.

 

“Am I dead? Never mind, I’m pretty sure angels can’t be that beautiful,” Lance said with his signature flirty smile.

 

“I missed you,” Keith said with a laugh.

 

“Missed me? We have been apart for less than a day,” Lance said confused.

 

“No, you’ve been different lately. And now it’s like you’re finally back to normal,” Keith explained.

 

Lance blushed and leaned in to kiss Keith who did the same. They kissed, bodies getting closer, and suddenly it was too hot. Keith let his hands wander under Lance’s shirt, making him gasp softly.

 

“Don’t we have to go to the bridge?” Lance asked teasingly as Keith kissed his neck.

 

“They can wait a little…” Keith answered.

 

-

 

“They’re taking their sweet time,” Pidge complained.

 

“Yeah, well, after all they’ve been through, they really deserve a little alone time. Seriously, poor them,” Hunk said.

 

“Maybe you can start to update me on what happened since I disappeared?” Shiro offered, confused.

 

His mind was still a bit clouded and his body numb from the healing pod. He was covered in a blanket and sitting on the stairs in front of Coran, Lishia and Hunk. Allura and Pidge were sitting beside him.

 

“Yes, good idea,” Allura agreed.

 

“OK, so when you disappeared a few phoebs ago…” Pidge started.

 

They all explained in details what had happened until Keith and the Black Lion were taken by Lotor, each of them adding more information as the story went on. Shiro felt his heart twist a bit at some moments. Lance had died, but fortunately had been saved by the Lions and Coran. And then he had faced his clone and Lotor afterwards. There was Keith too, whom he considered like a little brother, he had gone through almost losing his loved one so many times. It was strange to imagine the two together, but hearing the others talking about them being crazy for each other made him believe in their love.

 

He was glad that they were able to find love even in war and so far in space. Somehow, his eyes turned to Allura who looked back at him with fondness. She was beautiful… He found himself blushing and turning his eyes away.

 

“Well, you’ve all been through a lot while I was away. I’m happy we’re all back together again. I don’t remember much from when I was Zarkon’s prisoner, but, deep down,  I know I missed you guys a lot,” he told them.

 

“We missed you too, Shiro,” Lance answered as he entered the bridge.

 

“Yeah, it’s good to have you back,” Keith agreed, and it felt like a _déjà vu_.

 

“So, what happened down there?” Pidge asked.

 

It was Lance and Keith’s time to update the others on what had happened inside Zarkon’s ship. This time, Lishia added information on how she had helped Lance, even if she was not there with them.

 

“I connected my quintessence with the Yellow Lion, and thus with the other Lions and Lance’s quintessence. I saw his struggle as his quintessence was trying to remain contained and get back to his body. It’s a bit complex, but I was able to isolate his quintessence for a moment, which was enough for him to take fully control of it again without destroying the link he shared with the Lions’ quintessence. I felt it when his quintessence got back to his body, but Lance did more. He used this new control over his quintessence and his more open link with the Lions’ quintessence to his advantage to give him power and save himself and Keith. In that moment, Lance, you were more powerful than any High Priest had ever been on my planet. You probably could’ve stand a chance against Zarkon himself even,” they explained, truly amazed.

 

Everyone’s eyes were on him in a baffled silence.

 

“Do you think I can use this power again if I want to?” Lance asked, excited. “I could be an all-powerful superhero! Like Superman!”

 

“Well, I’d say probably even stronger than Superman. I mean, the way you explained it, you were like totally invincible while using the Lions’ quintessence. You even saved Keith from certain death, that’s like godly abilities!” Pidge said.

 

“Even if you could do it again, I suggest against it. I don’t think the human body is made to sustain such power,” Coran told them.

 

“I agree with Coran,” Lishia said. “It might be really dangerous.”

 

“Use it only if there really isn’t any other option left and preferably for really short period of time, understood?” Allura asked.

 

“OK, right, understood,” Lance agreed, frustrated.

 

“We care about you Lance. You mean a lot to us, as a partner, as a friend… but also as a family member,” Allura continued with a soft apologizing tone.

 

“Yeah, man, it’s awesome that you have these crazy powers, but I don’t want you to risk your life using them. And we’ve almost lost you way too many times over the past phoebs for comfort. Not like there’s any comfort amount for that,” Hunk said.

 

“Alright, I get it, I won’t use these awesome powers again,” he told them.

 

Keith took his hand and they both looked in each other’s eyes. There was so much love in their gazes, but also so much pain too. The poor boys must have been really scared to lose their significant other.

 

A hand suddenly wrapped around Shiro’s, bringing out of his thoughts. He was pleasantly surprised to find it was Allura’s hand in his. He squeezed it and smiled softly at her.

 

Yes, they were still fighting a war. They would still have to face danger and risk losing their loved ones until the Galra Empire was completely taken down. But for now, they were happy, together and safe.

 

Everyone had a pure light of happiness in their eyes, as if their hearts were suddenly lighter.  

 

They all knew things wouldn’t stay this peaceful, not while fighting this war.

 

But Shiro could tell that none of them had been this happy in too long.  

 

And for now, they simply enjoyed this precious moment.

 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
